Holy Crap
by peaceful village
Summary: Hollywood Stud Noah "Puck" Puckerman is finally home after a long absence and the first thing that happens is he almost gets run over by a kid on a skateboard with a bad attitude. Puck realizes he might have left more behind then he thought.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing…**

**My first Puck/Rachel fic so be nice…**

God he hated this place. The man took off his aviators and looked up at old his house. His mother begged him to come home for her birthday so he really had no choice. As if you could call Lima, Ohio home. He hated this place. Sure Noah "Puck" Puckerman had been the star of Vocal Adrenaline, his High School Glee Club, which is what got him discovered and made him into the star he was today. New York was his home now and he already booked his flight back. He didn't even notice the kid on a skateboard running into him.

"Watch it bro before I go Lima Heights on your ass!" A voice said from next to him. Puck looked down and the kid couldn't have been more than eight years old. His skin was tan and he was wearing sunglasses and had a skateboard in his hand. The kid had guts he would give him that, kind of like Puck was at that age.

"Noah!" A women's voice called and Puck automatically turned around, it was his name after all.

"Coming Mom!" The kid, Noah called.

"Watch where you are riding next time kid," Puck said and the kid glared.

"Watch where you are standing," Noah said back.

"Noah I am going to count to…" The women yelled again.

"I'm coming, hold your horse's woman!" Noah called out.

"Noah!" She shouted. Puck saw the kid tense. That must mean his Mom was really pissed. The kid dropped his skateboard down on the ground and rolled away.

R&P

"Why didn't you come with I called you," The women scolded her son.

"This douche crashed into me," Noah argued.

"You mean you crashed into him," Rachel said looking down at her son who nodded, "And watch your language or no more guitar lessons for you."

"Mom!" Noah said shocked she would even suggest such a thing.

"I am going to call Sam right now and tell him you can't anymore." Rachel said but smiled at her son's horrified face.

"Not funny," Noah mumbled.

"It's a little funny," Rachel said and ruffled her son's black hair, "Come on now baby I am going to drop you off at Quinn and Sam's place for a bit so Quinn and I can go shopping."

"Is Sarah going to be there?" Noah asked. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and you leave the little girl alone," Rachel said and Noah just grinned.

Every time she pulled up to the Evans driveway a part of her died inside. For one thing their house was huge because Rachel's former enemy Quinn, now best friend, had married her high school sweetheart who happened to play quarterback for the Ohio state football team and make millions. Quinn then proceeded to breed little Evans and the happy family had two daughters already and Quinn was pregnant again. Apparently after ten years of marriage the sex was still amazing too; if Rachel did love them all so much she would hate them.

Rachel on the other hand was a single mother from the result of a one night stand, and no one would believe who it was with, so she didn't bother telling them the father. She didn't even let her son listen to his music. Noah was out of the car as soon as Rachel put the car in park. Sam must have seen them through the window because he opened the door and caught Noah and threw him in the air. Rachel was very grateful for Sam, he had been a father figure to Noah.

"Ready for your lesson, Bud?" Sam asked.

"Totally," Noah said grinning, "Let's rock!" Noah ran into the house

"Hey Rachel," Sam said and gave her a hug, "Quinn's inside with Sarah and Sharon." Looking behind him to make sure Quinn wasn't there and whispered, "Now she is at the "weepy, I am fat stage" in the pregnancy so you need to call her beautiful and tell her she looks great or she will burst into tears and refuse to come out of the bathroom."

"Got it," Rachel said and noticing the circle under his eyes, "You looked tired."

"Someone wanted ice cream at three in the morning," Sam said yawning. Rachel patted him on the shoulder before going inside.

Quinn was sitting in the living room playing with four year old Sharon's hair as they all sat on the couch watching a movie. She did look great, Quinn was probably the most beautiful girl she had even seen, even with a huge belly.

"Rachel," Quinn said smiling at got up taking her twice as long as a normal person.

"Quinn, you look great," Rachel said smiling and Quinn narrowed her eyes at Sam.

"You told her to say that didn't you?" Quinn said and Sam shook his head and went over to his daughters and Noah before she could say anything else.

"You really do look beautiful," Rachel said, "Your glowing."

"Thanks, Santana should be here soon and then we can go." Quinn said and then took a deep breath, "We wanted to be surprised but we couldn't help ourselves. We're having a boy!"

"Oh that's wonderful!" Rachel said and gave her a hug.

"A little lesbian action," A voice said from the door, "I want in." The two broke apart and rolled their eyes. Santana walked up to them hips swaying like she owned every room she walked into.

"Will you stop," Quinn said and nodded back to the kids.

"Please, they are wrapped up in that program about the show choir that is so hot right now." Santana said seeing as they kid's eyes were glued to the television. "Let's go spend Sam's money!"

"Hey!" Sam shouted but the girls only laughed.

P&R

Noah Puckerman looked around his room and saw that nothing had changed. It was as if he never left, except he had left. Once his team won Nationals and Puck got signed with a major record label he left this old life behind. Became a household name and was living the life in New York City. Different girl every night, and rolling in the dough. His mom had already been through the photo album with him tearing up about how he son was all grown up. The picture of himself at around seven or eight reminded Puck of that kid that ran into him today. "Watch it bro or I will go Lima Heights on your ass!" he had said. Puck didn't really like kids, but that one was funny. Looking around his room again Puck had to get out of here.

"I'm going out Ma!" Puck yelled over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Walking down the street Puck stopped in front of a familiar bar. He had picked up many girls in there, but one he had to admit stood out. She had been nicer than the others, sweeter. She hadn't been a virgin or anything, but there was an innocence about her that Puck found refreshing. The memory of that night came back to him as he looking up at the bar sign.

_Puck had been living in New York for five years when he came back home again for his sisters graduation. Of course the minute he was able to Puck got the hell out of his house. It was almost too small for him now, Puck felt trapped. So he made his way down the streets of Lima to the only bar in the whole town._

_Puck admitted he had noticed the blond first. Puck began to walk over to her and ask to buy her a drink. She laughed at something her friend said and put her hand on her mouth showing off her large diamond and wedding ring. The Latina woman next to her was yelling at a bartender, so she was out. The last thing he needed was some chick to yell at him. The last girl was shorter than the others and not as pretty. She was beautiful, but not in the magazine cover way the other two were. Hell why not. _

_"Do you really have to go Quinn?" The woman asked the blond._

_"Sam has practice in the morning and I'm not feeling so well, night Rachel" Quinn said and gave her friend a hug before leaving. A few minutes later Rachel looked up and sighed. Puck followed her line of vision and noticed the Latina woman was leaving with a man._

_"Great, first she yells at the bartender then she goes home with him." Rachel whispered to herself. _

_"Talking to yourself?" Puck said walking over to her._

_"Yes, as a matter of fact," Rachel said gathering her stuff and not looking at him yet, "My roommate just left with hot bartender which means I sure as hell don't want to go home and will have to spend the night at my Dad's."_

_"Sucks to be you," Puck said taking a sip of his beer._

_"Hey…" Rachel said finally looking up and her mouth fell open when she finally saw who she was talking to, "Holy crap."_

_"It's Puck actually," Puck said grinning at the speechless girl. _

_"Nice to meet you," Rachel said recovering quite nicely. _

_"I have a place you could stay tonight," Puck said smirking, he did know where the nearest hotel was. _

_"You do huh?" Rachel said smirking right back. After only having been with one guy for the last three years, a little excitement from a hot superstar could be fun._

_"Yep," Puck said a little surprised that she was going along with this. She didn't seem the type for one night stands._

_"Let's see it then," Rachel put her purse over her shoulder and took his hand. This in itself was strange. Puck was used to the "put his hand on the small of her back and guide her out of the bar" move. No one ever held his hand though, not for years. _

R&P

"Holy crap," Puck heard a woman say as he walked around the corner and stopped in front of a clothing store when he heard the familiar voice, "I am so jealous of you right now Quinn."

"You don't have to put up with the snoring," Quinn said and the other women laughed.

"That is one hot body though," The Latina said.

"I told you Santana, I don't like to talk about the fact that you walked in on my husband coming out of the shower," Quinn said, "You have no sense of privacy."

"Try living with her." The women laughed. They walked out of the store and Puck stood in the shadows. Yep that was the girl.

"I hope Noah is being good for Sam." Rachel said, "The teachers blame his bad attitude on his lack of father. So it is all my fault."

"You do the best you can Rach," Quinn said.

"I know, I know," Rachel started to say something else but they were out of earshot. Puck stared at them as the group walked away. He had never been good at math but he was calculating in his head. The kid looked just like him, he was around eight years old, and his name was fucking Noah.

"Shit." Was all Puck could say.

**What do you think? I feel like I am getting into a whole new audience! **

**Five reviews and I will continue. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**BTW Puck is five years older and went to different schools, that is why Rachel doesn't know him. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing…**

**Wow, I mean wow the response I got was unbelievable. Thank you! **

Puck was now stalking Rachel. Instead of asking where she lived or looking through the phonebook for her number Puck was following her around. He felt more like the age of his mini clone then a man past 30.

"Noah!" She called out. They had been in the grocery store for five minutes and her son had already run off. "Noah where are you!"

Puck smiled. The kid was just like he was at that age, and still was in a sense. Everyone knew Puck wasn't the most mature guy to walk the planet. The kid ran past him and Puck gently grabbed him by the arm.

"What are you doing!" Noah yelled at Puck. "No one touches the guns."

"Think your Mom is looking for you," Puck said and put his arm around the boy's waist and carried him over to Rachel who was looking helplessly around her.

"I can't believe this," Rachel whispered to herself.

"I think I found what you are looking for," Puck said setting the kid down. Rachel not even bothering to look at him went straight over and hugged her son.

"You are in so much trouble," Rachel said, "I told you not to run off." Noah nodded his head and looked at his feet. Rachel kissed the top of his head. "Thank you." Rachel said finally looking up at Puck. "Holy Crap."

"It's been a long time Rachel," Puck said with his heartbreaker's grin, "Something you want to tell me?"

P&R

Rachel honestly thought this day would never come. Sure they had lived in the same town, but he had been in a different school zone and five years older than her. So they never really knew each other. Rachel only knew him from magazine and album covers. Puck never came home all that often either. Rachel held her son protectively in front of her almost afraid that Puck would take him away. She spotted a blond head over by the frozen food section. Thank god.

"Sweetie, I want to go over and say hello to Sam and ask if you can stay over at his house for a while," Rachel instructed her son.

"Why?" Noah asked confused.

"Just tell him that I ran into someone and I need to talk to them in private okay?" Rachel said and Noah nodded before running over to Sam. "And don't ru… what's the point?" Sam and Noah talked for a second before Sam looked over at Rachel who nodded towards Noah. Sam got the picture and put his arm around Noah showing that he had him. Feeling relived about one thing Rachel let out the breath she was holding.

"Is that Sam Evans?" Puck asked. Sundays were his days off and he usually spent them watching football and writing songs.

"Yeah he is married to my friend Quinn," Rachel said, "We all went to high school together." The silence that followed was awkward and loud.

"A son," Puck finally said.

"Yes," Rachel said with a nod.

"Mine?" Puck asked.

"Yep," Rachel replied.

"Does he know he's mine?" Puck said feeling like he was playing 20 questions.

"Nope," Rachel said surprised that she was able to speak at all.

"Why?" Puck asked confused. A couple of woman had claimed over the years that he had fathered their children, and the one person that had kept it a secret.

"No one would believe me," Rachel said and Puck laughed.

"He looks like me." Puck said.

"Yes he does," Rachel agreed.

"What do we do now?" Puck asked as if she had any idea.

"How long are you in town?" Rachel asked instead of answering.

"Two more days," Puck replied.

"Then we do nothing," Rachel said, "Nice to see you again Puck, have a nice flight back." Rachel walked away leaving Puck standing there.

"Wait, what?" Puck said catching up with her.

"It's simple, I don't want to bring you into my son's life when you leave in two days," Rachel informed him as she kept walking, "I don't want to confuse him." Puck could understand that. He was leaving soon.

"Do you want money or something?" Puck asked and that made Rachel stop.

"I have gotten along fine for the last eight years," Rachel told him, "I don't want your pity money that will insure I keep my mouth shut. I haven't revealed your identity and I will continue to do so."

"I am not trying to buy your silence," Puck said offended that she would even suggest it.

"Then what do you want?" Rachel asked and when he didn't answer went on, "Look, now you know. I had always hoped that you would someday, and now you do. Still, I don't want Noah asking why his Daddy isn't here when you leave to go back to New York. Noah is your son. There it is, now you can move on."

"Like I am really supposed to move on from this!" Puck said raising his voice and then softer, "Can I at least meet him?"

"Yes, of course you can meet him." Rachel said.

R&P

20 minutes later after fighting about who would drive to Quinn and Sam's house (Rachel won ultimately because Puck wanted her to stop talking) Rachel knocked on the Evans' front door. She was trying not to stare at the figure next to her. What was she doing?

"Rachel," Quinn said opening the door and then she saw who she was standing next to, "Is that…?

"Noah Puckerman?" Rachel finished, "Yes, yes it is. I came to come get my son." She purposely didn't say Little Noah's name not wanting Quinn to catch on quite yet. But now that she saw that Noah was a mini clone of Puck she would be able to put the pieces together.

"Sure," Quinn squeaked out. "Noah, Sweetie, your Mom is here!"

"Thanks for taking him," Rachel said and Quinn nodded still dazed. Noah appeared at the door seconds later.

"Bye Aunt Quinn," Noah said and gave the pregnant woman a hug on the way to Rachel's car Noah asked, "What is he doing here? He is the one that ran into me!"

"Yes he did," Rachel said before Puck could object, "And he wanted to say sorry. Noah, this is Puck."

"Hi," Puck said not able to say anymore.

"Hi," Noah said not having any idea why this guy was here. He did look kind of familiar though.

"Puck's going to stay for dinner." Rachel told them to both boys' surprise.

R&P

After dinner and when Noah was tucked in bed they finally got to talk again. Her house was small. It could fit in Puck's apartment in New York eight times. Rachel had informed him she was a teacher at McKinley High School along with her friend Quinn. Puck could tell money was tight. He was going to do something about that wither she wanted it or not. Rachel handed him a cup of tea while they sat in the living room.

"Could you maybe like send me pictures and stuff?" Puck asked after a while. "I mean I know I can't really be a part of his life the way he needs because I don't live here, and popping in every now and then doesn't really cut it. I do want to know about him."

"I can do that," Rachel said surprised that he would ask.

"I am going to give you money too," Puck said and when Rachel opened her mouth went on, "I have a lot of money, and you could use it. Don't lie and say you don't need it."

"Thank you," Rachel almost whispered.

"You're welcome." Puck whispered back.

"Truthfully I am surprised you even remember me," Rachel said after a while, a smile on her pretty face.

"Of course I remember you," Puck said laughing, "You were the girl that wouldn't shut up."

"Hey!" Rachel said faking offence.

"No, you were different, nicer," Puck told her, "You just wanted to have some fun and didn't expect me to purpose when the night was over. I haven't met a girl like you since." Rachel blushed and took a sip of her tea.

On his flight back to New York Puck opened his wallet and tucked into one of the selves was a picture of his kid.

**What do you think? I take suggestions too…**

**Short, I know, but I wanted the chapter to end here. **

**There will be father/son bonding, just not quite yet.**

**I am overwhelmed at the response I am getting for this story. I mean wow. Thank you all so much! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing…**

The first thing Puck did when he got home was call his manager. He knew there was no way he could keep something like this from her, and Puck would need her help if the fact that he had a son became public knowledge.

"What did you do now Puckerman?" Lauren demanded as soon as she entered his apartment. This is why Puck loved her, she was just a badass as him.

"I have a kid." Was all Puck said and Lauren's mouth fell open.

"Can't say I am surprised," Lauren said after a while. "How much does she want to keep quiet? Oh, but first make sure you have a paternity test."

"He's mine," Puck said and got the picture out of his wallet and handed it to her. "His name is Noah, he's eight."

"He looks just like you," Lauren said as she stared at the picture. There was no doubt about it, this kid was his.

"Eyes are all his Mom though." Puck commented taking the picture back and putting it in his wallet. It was the only picture he had; Puck didn't want to lose it.

"Why did you never mention this before?" Lauren asked.

"I didn't know," Puck said with a shrug. "I went home for my Mom's birthday and there he was. His Mom never told him, or anyone, who his Dad is." Puck's own Mom knew something was up when he came home after he and Rachel had talked. He hated lying to her, but Noah's true parentage wasn't ready to be revealed. Besides once his Mom found out he not only had a kid, but a kid with a Jewish girl, she would be planning the wedding. Puck didn't know what Rachel meant to him right now and he sure as hell didn't want to open that door yet.

"Why?" Lauren said shocked, the girl had struck a gold mine the second she got pregnant.

"She didn't think anyone would believe her," Puck said with a laugh.

"Who is she?" Lauren asked continuing to grill him.

"One night stand," Puck told her, "A memorable one at that. She's a teacher and doesn't have a lot of money. I am going to start sending her some even though at first she wasn't going to let me."

"I like her already," Lauren said, "Well I will get an account set up for her. How much are we talking?"

"A lot." Puck said and Lauren nodded and left. Puck sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He could only stand to watch Ohio games and he smiled when he saw that Evans dude running down the field. Puck's mind drifted to Noah and Rachel. His eyes closed as he thought about the night that apparently resulted in a son.

_Puck had to admit she wasn't the best he had ever had. She obviousl__y didn't have much experience. At first he was afraid she was a virgin and when Puck asked her Rachel laughed. Puck watched as she got dressed when he saw it. _

_"Is that a tattoo?" Puck asked her and Rachel turned around._

_"Yes," Rachel said her cheeks feeling hot, "Quinn and I thought it would be fun/rebellious to get our boyfriend's jersey numbers tattooed on our shoulders. She married her boyfriend and I broke up with mine a year later."_

_"Why didn't you get it removed?" Puck asked._

_"He was a big part of my life for a long time, I loved him," Rachel replied, "Just because it didn't work out it doesn't take back all the good times we had together."_

_"You're like, smart," Puck commented as he listened to her talk. Puck usually never listened when girls talked to him, but he found Rachel to be quite interesting. _

_"Thank you?" Rachel said not knowing what else to say. _

_"Why did you come with me tonight if you are so smart?" He asked._

_"I am sick of being smart," Rachel said with a sigh, "Always doing what I am supposed to do. I was curious I suppose. I mean how often would a Hollywood Stud like Noah Puckerman want to leave with me of all people? Besides you are a lot better than my ex-boyfriend." _

_"Thank you, I have had years of practice," Puck said grinning. Rachel rolled her eyes._

_"If you gave my anything I am going to take it to the press," Rachel informed him._

_"Get checked every other week, baby," Puck said, "All clear. One can never be too careful."_

_"You're a pig," Rachel said, but she was smiling. _

Puck had liked her, but like all of his one night stands she left in the morning. Never asked for Puck to call her or expected marriage like other girls had. Rachel kissed him on the cheek said her goodbyes. Then she was gone.

_"I will send you pictur__es and keep you posted on how he is doing," Rachel told Puck as she walked him to the door. _

_"If you need anything let me know," Puck surprised himself by saying._

_"I will," Rachel said and then as if a magnet was pulling them together Puck's head dipped down while she stood on her tiptoes. They met in the middle and kissed. As soon as it started it was over. "Have a good flight home Noah."_

_"I will," Puck said and them he walked out the door. _

Puck took that picture everywhere. It never left his wallet. One week after he got home a package arrived for him. It was a huge box full of pictures, drawings, hell even report cards of Noah. Puck spent hours going through everything. The first thing he realized was that his kid was badass. He read the reports of Noah Berry's "Rebellious Behavior" and the grin never left his face. On top of the disciplinary reports Rachel had written a note saying _I think you will find this amusing, but I sure didn't. _Badass. He sent his assistant Tina out to get him some picture frames. Now on top of his fireplace was a framed photo of Noah smirking for the camera.

P&R

"Rachel?" Puck said when he answered the phone. He was about to go on Leno, but when he saw who was calling he had to pick up. "What's wrong is Noah okay?" Puck's heart began to race.

"He kissed Sarah Evans!" Rachel said almost hysterically. "He is only eight years old and is kissing little girls! I don't know what to do."

"Go Noah," Puck couldn't help but say.

"Stop that!" Rachel yelled, "I need to give him _The Talk_, but I don't think I can. I thought I had at least two more years, but I shouldn't be surprised with your man whore genes it would be earlier!" Puck put the phone away from his ear, this girl was loud. "My Dads are gay so they don't have the best experience to give a little boy the talk. I would ask Sam, but he does enough already I don't want to have to put Sam through that. Especially since it his daughter Noah kissed. I could ask Finn I suppose, Finn's my ex-boyfriend, but that would be weird. And you told me to call you if I needed anything."

"Rachel, you're blabbering." Puck said calmly, "Just breathe baby." He heard Rachel take a few deep breaths.

"You need to come back Noah," Rachel said finally gaining some composure, "I thought I could handle it myself, and that I didn't need you. Still, Noah needs a Dad right now."

"I'll be there tomorrow," Puck said.

"Puckerman!" A stage manager called, "You're on!"

"Where are you?" Rachel asked.

"I am supposed to be on Leno right now," Puck told her.

"Why did you take the call?" Rachel said.

"Because it was you," Puck said.

P&R

"What do you mean you are going to Ohio?" Lauren asked as she watched Puck throw things into a suitcase.

"Rachel called and says my son needs me," Puck said going back into his closet, "She calls I go."

"Do you know how many things I will have to cancel?" Lauren said, "We had to postpone things for your mother's birthday, and after bitching about going to Ohio a month later you are flying back?"

"Priorities baby," Puck said simply and Lauren sighed.

"I guess I should be glad you are finally showing some signs of maturity," Lauren said, "But be careful, we don't want the press to find out until were ready."

"I know, I don't want to put him through that," Noah said. He knew how harsh the press could be. "I am just trying to be a Dad ya know?" A smirk was forming on Lauren's lips, "Oh shut up."

P&R

17 hours after Puck had gotten the call he found himself in the Ohio airport. He smiled because at baggage claim Rachel and Noah were waiting for him.

"Why are we picking the douche that ran into me, up?" Noah asked his mom, "Who is he to us?" Rachel bit her lip, she couldn't tell Noah in the airport. Hell she didn't know if she should tell him at all. Sex was a Dad thing and after this was over maybe she wouldn't need to bother Puck again.

"For one thing watch your language young man," Rachel said sternly, "And someone needs to talk some sense into you after that behavior with Sarah."

"Just a kiss Mom people do it on TV all the time," Noah argued, "Sam and Quinn are always kissing and so is Santana. But sometimes she kisses girls, why does she do that?" Rachel wished Puck would hurry up. She did not want to explain Santana's bisexuality and the fact that she hits on anything that moves to Noah right now.

"They are grownups, kissing is what grownups do," Rachel explained, "You however are a little boy and should not be kissing girls till you are older."

"Fine," Noah said and crossed his arms.

P&R

_"…are grownups, kissing is what grownups do," Rachel explained, "You however are a little boy and should not be kissing girls till you are older."_

_"Fine," Noah said and crossed his arms. _

Puck laughed to himself as he walked over to the two of them.

"Hey Rachel," Puck said and then the two stood awkwardly in front of each other for a second. Do they hug? Kiss? How do you really greet your Baby Mama? Rachel hugged Puck quickly.

"Thanks for coming," Rachel said nervously. They were getting some strange looks from the people around them. Puck had managed to avoid the press on the way here, but camera phones made it impossible for him to hide.

"We better go," Puck said and Rachel nodded.

…_Just a city boy born and raised in south Detroit_

_He took the midnight train going anywhere_

_A singer in a smoky room_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume…_

Puck grinned as Rachel and Little Noah sang with the radio. He could tell right away that Rachel had an amazing voice and junior wasn't bad either. Rachel looked over at him and smiled still belting out the words. Noah was pretending to the strum a guitar. It almost felt like a family, something Puck had been terrified of till this point. But here, now, it didn't seem so bad.

**What do you think? Good excuse to come back?**

**31 reviews for 2 chapters 30 favs and story alerts that keep coming in.**

**I have another idea for a story and the plot is like this:**

**Sam and Rachel, Puck and Quinn go to Vegas after Rachel turns 21 and after getting hammered they wake up married to the wrong people so it is Quick and Samchel that becomes Quam and Puckleberry. Should I bother? Let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing…**

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to," Rachel said nervously as they entered the house. Noah was already in the living room playing video games. She had never been self-conscious of her house before, but Puck was a big time superstar. He filled every room he walked into. She had gotten his check and was blown away by how much he had given her and was thinking of sending some back, but decided put most of it away for Noah's college fund.

"It reminds me of the house I grew up in," Puck told her, "It feels more like a home here then my huge apartment in New York."

"So you're saying size doesn't matter?" Rachel said with a smirk, "Good to know, and make sure you mention that to Noah. Genetics really are everything." Rachel walked into the kitchen leaving an open mouthed Puck behind her. The girl was funny, who knew?

"Hilarious," Puck said catching up with her then went on, "I want my Mom to meet him." Rachel's eyes went wide. She didn't really know how many people she would tell. Quinn figured it out and told Sam because there were no secrets between them. Santana about flipped her lid when she found out, but that was only because she had a habit on listening in on other people's conversations.

"I guess that means I should tell my Dads too," Rachel said sighing.

"You didn't tell them?" Puck asked shocked.

"I wasn't lying when I said no one knew who you were," Rachel answered, "I never told a soul." Puck could only nod. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Puck said.

"So who _are_ you?" Noah finally asked when they all sat down to dinner. He still had no idea why this guy was here.

"Puck is an old friend, Sweetie," Rachel told her son, "He is going to stay with us for a few days."

"Why?" Noah asked.

"Because I said so, now eat your vegetables," Rachel said and Noah narrowed his eyes, but began to eat his broccoli. Rachel smiled at Puck who was watching in amazement. Noah was just like him, and Rachel was like his own mother. It must be a Jewish thing.

Puck smiled as he stood in the doorway while Rachel sang Noah to sleep. The kid might be eight but Puck could tell Noah loved when his mother sang to him, and age didn't matter. Her voice was softly singing _Somebody to Love_ by _Queen_. Rachel kissed him on the forehead and closed the door.

"You have a great voice Rachel," Puck said as they walked down the stairs to the living room.

"I know," Rachel said confidently, "I wanted to sing on Broadway actually. It had always been a dream of mine."

"Why didn't you?" Puck asked and Rachel looked up towards the stairs. Puck got her meaning; having his kid ruined her plans. "I'm sorry."

"Dreams change," Rachel said with a shrug. "I wouldn't trade Noah for all the Tony's in the world." Rachel yawned, "I think I am going to head in early, are you sure you don't mind sleeping on the couch?" Rachel was once again embarrassed by the size of her house. It had only two bedrooms and one bathroom.

"I'm good Rachel," Puck assured her, "I'll see you in the morning, big day tomorrow." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Why do I have a feeling you will do more harm than good?" Rachel said.

"Sex is the one thing I am an expert at Baby," Puck said confidently and Rachel rolled her eyes.

P&R

"You can do this," Puck said to his refection in the mirror, "You have sang in front of millions of people, done about a thousand interviews, and was voted Sexiest Man Alive last year, you can have a conversation with a kid."

"Stop hogging the bathroom Princess!" Noah said knocking on the door.

"Noah, lower your voice please," Rachel scolded, "Puck will come out when he is ready."

"But Ma…" Noah began to say.

"Not another word," Rachel said and Puck heard Noah's footsteps walking back to his room. "Hurry up Puck." Rachel said walking past the bathroom door.

"Coming!" Puck said talking a deep breath and opened the door.

"Sweetie I am going to go to lunch with Quinn and Santana so Puck here is going to look out for you while I am gone," Rachel said to Noah fifteen minutes later. "Be good."

"Always am," Noah said with a grin. Rachel gave Noah a hug and nodded to Puck as if to say _You're On_ and left.

"Take a seat Junior," Puck said to Noah as soon as Rachel was gone. Noah looked at him for a minute, but ultimately sat down on the couch in front of the chair Puck was sitting on.

"What?" Noah asked.

"So your Mom told me that you kissed a girl." Puck said getting straight to the point.

"Yeah," Noah said.

"Well I have you beat by one year," Puck told him, "I had my first kiss when I was seven." Noah's eyes went wide.

"Really?" Noah asked.

"Yep," Puck replied, "Her name was…well I don't remember, but that isn't the point. See girls deserve your respect; you can't go planting one on them because you feel like it. A kiss has to mean something."

"Mean what?" Noah asked.

"That you like them more than a friend," Puck explained, "Meaning she is the only girl you want to kiss for a long time." Noah might act and look like Puck, but Puck wasn't going to let Noah have his reputation. Little Noah was going to be a one woman man; Puck would make sure of it.

"I do like Sarah though," Noah said looking at his feet, "She's really pretty."

"If you think she is pretty now, wait a few more years," Puck said, "Soon she'll be gorgeous, but now you are too young. You aren't ready for those types of feelings yet. So my advice is hold off, but at the same time don't let another guy go near her." Noah laughed.

"I guess I can wait, but no one gets her before I do." Noah said and Puck gave him a high five.

"We'll talk again in about two years." Puck told him.

"About what?" Noah said confused.

"Something a lot more fun than just kissing," Puck said with a smirk. Noah just stared at him, he knew that smirk. Noah saw it every day in the mirror.

"She lied to me." Noah finally said his voice hard.

P&R

Rachel was laughing at something Santana said when her phone came to life. Rachel got her phone out of her purse.

"Puck?" Rachel said.

"He knows." Puck said and Rachel dropped her phone.

P&R

She was home ten minutes later. Puck was sitting on the couch and Noah was nowhere in sight.

"I told you to talk to him about the kissing, not tell him who you are!" Rachel yelled.

"I didn't!" Puck said back, "He isn't stupid Rachel, it's like looking into a mirror!"

"I shouldn't have called you," Rachel said shaking her head.

"So I would have never known who my father was then?" Noah said cutting in as he entered the room.

"Sweetie…" Rachel began to say.

"You lied to me!" Noah shouted, "You told me never to lie then why do you get too! You said you didn't know who my Dad was!"

"Don't yell at her," Puck said calmly, "Let's just all sit down and sort this all out."

"No! You're not my Dad!" Noah yelled, "And my Mom would never lie to me! I don't belong to either of you! I hate you both!" Noah stomped away and slammed the door of his room.

"He has your temper and my dramatic flair," Rachel said lightly, but her eyes were already wet.

P&R

"I suppose I could have called your Mother," Rachel whimpered as she held on to her cup of tea for dear life. "I didn't really know what to do, so I did nothing. Besides I barely knew you, I didn't know what kind of guy you were. You might have rejected him, and I didn't want Noah to go through that."

"I wasn't an easy guy to get a hold of," Puck said and he hadn't been. He barely visited and called his Mom and sister the absolute minimum he could get away with. Puck was living the dream in New York, and nine years ago he might have not wanted to give up that lifestyle to take care of a kid. Things were different now.

"I was afraid you would take him away," Rachel said her voice still soft, "You have so much more money than I do and I thought…I don't know what I thought. I was just trying to protect him." The tears were really coming down now. Rachel put her tea on the coffee table and put her head in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking.

Puck had never been good at comforting people. When his sister cried he called his Mom or offered to beat someone up. His Mom though never let him see her cry. She felt like she needed to protect him, and Puck did the same by pretending he couldn't hear her. He just sat at the top of the stairs hoping somehow she knew Puck was there and offered silent support. So Puck got up from the chair he was sitting in and sat next to Rachel on the couch. He awkwardly put an arm around her and she sobbed into his chest. As he rubbed her back something caught his eye. Noah was watching from the top of the stairs. He smiled softly and Puck smiled sadly back.

After Rachel was asleep Puck carried her up the stairs and laid her down on her bed. Puck took off her shoes and put a blanket on her. He moved the hair out of Rachel's face. Puck closed the door and sat next to Noah who was still sitting on the stairs.

"You didn't seem surprised that I was listening," Noah said breaking the silence, "How did you know I would be up here?"

"Because it is what I would be doing," Puck said.

"I didn't want to make her cry and I don't hate her." Noah said looking at his feet, "I was just mad, ya know?"

"I know," Puck said, "Listen Junior, I didn't have a Dad growing up either."

"You didn't?" Noah asked with wide eyes that reminded Puck so much of Rachel.

"Nope, he walked out on my Mom when my sister was just a baby," Puck told him, "I had a really good Mom though, like you."

"She is really good," Noah agreed. He felt awful about what he said to her.

"Noah, my Dad walked out on me, but I won't on you," Puck said as serious as he had ever been, "I might not be here all the time, but I will be around, and maybe you can come see me. Don't be afraid to call when you need me. I'll come right away."

"Really?" Noah said trying not to get his hopes up but couldn't help but feel happy.

"You won't be able to get rid of me Junior." Puck said and Noah smiled.

"Whatever, Dad." Noah said not wanting to get too mushy. His Mom might like these dramatic heartfelt moments, but Noah sure didn't. "And don't call me Junior."

Winning a Grammy, being on People's Most Beautiful People three years running, had nothing on the feeling when his kid called him Dad.

When Rachel woke up that night her eyes still red from tears she felt something warm next to her. Little Noah was sound alseep next to her. Rachel looked up and saw that Puck was sleeping in the chair in the corner of her room, how a big man managed to sleep in it she'll never know. Rachel tightened her grip on Little Noah and fell back asleep.

**What do you think? Is it too fast, slow? Did Noah have a believable reaction? **

**Again amazed at the response, every time I open my e-mail I get a story alert or review. Keep them coming and thank you so much. You all rock!**

**I have exams and homework, but I will try to work on it and will update as soon as I can. **

**I am going to write that other story when I can, and thanks for saying you want me to write it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing…**

"Noah is a lot more excited than he is letting on," Rachel told her friends, "He is practically bouncing off the walls, well more than usual."

"Well his Daddy is coming to see him, how could he not be?" Quinn said. Rachel and Puck had worked it out so that Puck came every other weekend to see Noah and stay at her house. This was Puck's third weekend.

"We are going to tell Noah about who Puck really is," Rachel told them, "And Puck is bringing Noah to meet him Mom."

"You going too?" Santana asked.

"No," Rachel said, "I don't know what Puck and I are, the last thing we need is to explain another thing to his mother. I am sure I will meet her eventually, but for now it is just Puck and Noah. Besides I am scared of what she will think of me."

"Your Jewish, she'll love you," Quinn pointed out.

"I also kept her grandson from her and Puck for eight years," Rachel reminded her, "I don't think she will love that too much."

P&R

"Dad!" Noah yelled shoving people out of the way to get to Puck. Rachel was able to catch the woman with the walker before she fell down. Puck caught Noah and hugged him lifting the boy off of his feet. Puck put him down and the boys walked over to Rachel who was frowning.

"What have I told you about running and shouting?" Rachel said to her son.

"Come on Rach, he was just excited," Puck said before Noah could answer.

"Great, I am being double teamed now," Rachel said with a fake sigh, "Nice to see you Puck." She hugged Puck and then quickly let go. While Puck and Noah's relationship might be figured out, Rachel and Puck's sure weren't.

R&P

"So you are telling me Dad is famous?" Noah said to his parents sitting in front of him. They had just informed him that Puck was actually a well-known musical artist and Puck had come prepared with album and magazine covers of himself to prove it. "And that is why you didn't tell anyone who my Dad was?"

"Yes, one of the reasons," Rachel answered, "You would have been harassed being the son of someone so famous, I didn't want that for you."

"I still don't," Puck cut in, "So if I don't tell anyone about you for a while it's not because I am ashamed of you or anything, I just don't want that life for you."

"Noah Puckerman does sound familiar now that I think about it." Noah said and got a dreamy look on his face, "Wow, as famous as Mick Jagger, that is so cool. But I can't tell anyone? I would rule my school! My Dad is Noah Puckerman!"

"Oh God," Rachel said and put her forehead on Puck's shoulder. Puck winked at Noah who winked back.

P&R

"Don't be nervous, she'll love you," Puck said to Noah as they stood in front of his mother's house. Puck hesitated before ringing the doorbell but managed to push the button.

"Noah?" Rebecca Puckerman said shocked at seeing her son at her front door. She had to beg him to come back and now he was showing up only three months later?

"Yeah?" Little Noah said thinking that she was talking to him. Everyone always called his father Puck rather than Noah.

"Noah." Rebecca said again looking at Puck her tone hard.

"Hi Mom," Puck said grinning, "Got someone I want you to meet." Rebecca was speechless.

"I'm Noah too," Little Noah said trying to break the silence.

"Come in," Rebecca said ushering them inside. The first thing she did was slap Puck on the arm, "How could you spring this on me? It would have been nice to have a little more warning." She whispered.

"I thought you liked it when I came over?" Puck said innocently and then ushered Noah back over to them, "Mom, this is my son Noah. He's eight."

"Nice to meet you," Noah said smiling.

"You too," Rebecca grinned. He looked just like Puck except had chocolate brown eyes.

"My Mom didn't tell anyone who my Dad was so you don't need to be mad at him." Noah said to his grandmother. "He didn't know."

"Thank you for telling me that Noah," Rebecca said thinking that the chattiness came from his mother. "Now why don't you go into the kitchen, I think I have some cookies in there." Noah smirked at his Dad knowing he was going to get a beating and went into the kitchen.

"I knew this was going to happen," Rebecca said more to herself. "You are very irresponsible. Who is this girl? Some one night stand looking for a pay up?"

"No, she never told anyone like Noah said," Puck replied, "Yes it was a one night stand, but she is a good girl and a good Mom. She is even from Lima."

"Who is she?" Rebecca asked.

"Rachel Berry," Puck said and his Mom's face broke out into a smile.

"She's Jewish!" His Mom shouted with excitement.

R&P

"So she took it okay?" Rachel asked as they walked down the street to the _Lima Bean_, the local coffee joint. Noah was still at his grandmothers because she wanted the two kids to have some privacy. Rebecca wasn't very subtle, and Rachel was coming over for dinner of course. So much for worrying Puck's mother won't approve of her. All Rachel had to worry about was Rebecca hearing wedding bells were there weren't any. At least none that Rachel could hear, not that she wanted to marry Puck or anything.

"She is planning the wedding already," Puck replied and Rachel couldn't stop the blush forming on her cheeks. It was just what she suspected.

"Great," Rachel said and then something caught her eye. Finn Hudson, her ex-boyfriend and who's jersey number she had tattooed on her back was coming around the corner. She really didn't want to introduce her ex to her famous Baby Daddy. Rachel had stayed firm on her claim that she didn't know who the father was. So she panicked. Rachel pushed Puck against the shadow of the building and covered his mouth with her hand. Once Finn had walked past and was out of view Rachel stepped back.

"If you wanted to rub up against me all you had to do was ask," Puck said with a smirk. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"That was my ex-boyfriend," Rachel explained. "I didn't want to have to explain you."

"Most girls would brag about the fact that I am their Baby Daddy," Puck said.

"I think we have already cleared up I am not like other girls," Rachel said smirking as well and began to walk again. Puck's mouth was hung open but after collecting himself Puck followed her.

P&R

"I still wish you would have called me dear," Rebecca said to Rachel as they sat down for dinner, "I could have helped you. Rachel you didn't have to go through this on your own."

"I know you would have, and I thank you for that." Rachel said and smiled at her, "I wasn't really alone though. I had my friends, and Noah's Uncle Sam was there to do a lot of guy things with him. Sam has two daughters so he liked going to games with Noah and stuff."

"Uncle Sam's cool," Noah said with a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Sweetie," Rachel said embarrassed that he was showing bad manners in front of his grandmother.

"He is just like my Noah was at that age," Rebecca said seeing so much of her son in him. Both Noah's grinned.

R&P

"I don't know what you have done with my son," Rebecca said to Rachel as they sat in the living room. "Noah has never volunteered to do the dishes before."

"He only does it now because I threaten to put my tofu meatballs in the spaghetti in less he helps out." Rachel said, "Puck can't tell the difference unless I tell him. You should have seen the look on his face when I told him he had just eaten a tofu buger." Rebecca laughed. That would be something that would scare his son straight.

"Do you want some tea, Dear?" Rebecca asked Rachel nodded. Rebecca had just walked into the kitchen when the doorbell rang. "Rachel do you mind getting that?" Rachel got up and went to the door. On the other side was an older man in his sixties, or maybe younger. He looked like life had been hard on him.

"Hello?" Rachel said politely.

"I'm sorry I must have the wrong address," The man said but then asked, "Does Rebecca Puckerman still live here?"

"Yes she does," Rachel said and then called back into the house, "Rebecca there is a man here to see you."

"She's in the bathroom," Puck said walking up to her.

"Noah?" The stranger said. Puck looked at the man carefully.

"Dad?" Puck said and Rachel gasped.

**Anyone see that coming? Well I didn't until yesterday. **

**What do you think? Good twist?**

**Thank for for reviewing, favoring, alerting, and just reading. I am still overwhelmed by the response I am so glad you guys like it! **


	6. Broke

**I own nothing…**

"Rachel, take Noah and my Mom to your house now," Puck said when he was able to speak his eyes never leaving the man in front of him.

"Puck…" Rachel started to say but Puck cut her off.

"Now Rachel," Puck said firmly and Rachel nodded and walked to get them.

"Noah…" His father started to say but he was looking behind him. Rachel, Noah, and his Mom were coming up to the door. Rebecca stopped wide eyed.

"Marcus," She whispered.

"Go to Rachel's house Mom," Puck told her.

"What's going on?" Noah asked and that is what broke Puck. He didn't want his son within 50 yards of his grandfather.

"Go home Noah," Puck said his voice softer, "I'll be there soon." Noah nodded and the three left leaving a father and son who hadn't seen each other in 20 years.

"Is that your son?" Marcus said speaking first.

"None of your fucking business," Puck said restraining himself from hitting the man, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, and your sister and Rebecca," Marcus replied.

"You have a lot of nerve…now leave, you are not welcome here," Puck said his eyes hard and dark.

"I figured that," Marcus said more to himself, "Cute kid, was that girl your wife?"

"What part of "None of your fucking business" do you not understand?" Puck said still trying desperately hard not to hit him. A year ago he would have, but Puck had a son. He needed to be an example.

"You seem to be doing well for yourself," Marcus said still trying to keep a conversation up.

"Oh so that is it," Puck said and laughed humorlessly, "You want money."

"No I don't…" Marcus started to say and then took a deep breath, "I just wanted to see if you were all okay."

"Well we are." Puck said through clenched teeth.

"How's Beth?" Marcus dared to ask.

"You mean since you left when she was still in diapers?" Puck said mockingly and Marcus nodded his attention at his feet. "She at Ohio State studying to become a nurse."

"Good for her," Marcus said pride evident in his green eyes.

"Yes it is very good," Puck said, "Now get out of here."

"I am staying at the Hilton up the road for a few days if you want to…" Marcus began to say but Puck was having none of it.

"I don't want anything from you." Puck said and then slammed the door. Puck took a deep breath and leaned against the door before sliding to the floor.

P&R

"What's wrong with Dad?" Noah asked, "And who was that man?"

"Not now honey," Rachel said and then turned to Rebecca, "Can you watch Noah? I am going to check on Puck."

"Sure," Rebecca said who was still trying to take it all in.

"Go hug your grandmother Noah," Rachel whispered to Noah and he nodded and went to sit next to Rebecca on the couch and she put her arms around him. Once Rachel knew that Rebecca was okay she went to find Puck.

Rachel knocked on the door, "Puck, its Rachel." She said after no one answered. "Puck let me in!" Still nothing. "Noah Puckerman you let me in this instant!"

"God woman can't a man use the restroom?" Puck said with a smirk and Rachel glared at him. "And no I don't want to talk about it. Yes that was my Dad and I kicked his ass the curb."

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Well now I know who Noah felt," Puck said sitting down, "Seeing your father for the first time in years makes you want to have a heart attack." Rachel smiled and sat next to him.

"Did he say why he was here?" Rachel said carefully

"Said he just wanted to know how we are," Puck said his face blank.

"Okay," Rachel almost whispered.

"I'm not going to do that to Noah," Puck said still staring out in front of him, "I am never going to leave him, ever."

"I know," Rachel said taking his hand. Puck finally looked at her. She had never seen him like this, so sad. The sarcastic, badass, cocky Puck was gone.

Rachel didn't know who kissed each other first but soon Rachel was underneath Puck as they kissed as if their life depended on it. Rachel pulled away so she could take his shirt off and he pulled her dress over her head.

P&R

"It's been a long time since I have had sex in this bed." Puck said looking at the sports posters and pin ups around his childhood room. Rachel laughed.

"If you got me pregnant again I am going to be so pissed." Rachel said sitting up, "We better go. Your Mom is probably worried."

"You're right," Puck said and began to get dressed too. "That was pretty damn good. You have improved your technique Baby."

"Pig." Rachel said rolling her eyes as she put her dress back on, "I haven't been living like a nun for the last eight years."

"I am trying to pay you a compliment," Puck said getting back to his old self, "Fuck, where did you learn to do that thing with your back?" Rachel threw a pillow at him.

P&R

Rebecca seemed to know something had happened between them. Puck asked if she wanted them to stay with her and Rebecca said no. Marcus was a lot of things, but he was never dangerous. Rachel however had no idea what to do. She had just slept with the father of her child. Why in the hell did she do that? He just looked so sad and Puck had comforted her when she needed it. Rachel wanted to comfort him too. Plus there is also the fact that Puck is one of the most attractive men you could ever meet. There had been a tension between them and hopefully this hook up will make it go away.

"I hate you." Rachel said looking up at the ceiling and Puck just laughed.

"Remind me what you said?" Puck said in that smug tone of his, "I think it was "Never going to happen again" am I right?"

"Shut up," Rachel said or more like growled. Puck laughed again and then turned over as if to go to sleep.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Sleeping," Puck said with a yawn, "You wore me out Baby."

"You can't sleep here," Rachel objected, "Go back downstairs, what if Noah comes in?"

"Fine I will set the alarm and head back downstairs so that Noah will never know his parents went at it like rabbits in your room. For now I am sleeping." Rachel slapped his chest and turned over facing away from him knowing that Puck had that damn smirk on his face.

R&P

"Wow, that is a pretty shocking thing to see at the other side of your door." Quinn said as she put another chocolate bar into the blender to go along with the fried chicken, potato chips, and ice cream already in it. Rachel felt bile creeping up her throat knowing her crazy pregnant friend was going to drown that. Rachel was glad she never got cravings like that.

"I know," Rachel said, "I don't know what to do. I'm not his girlfriend or anything, and Puck isn't talking. He is staying for the rest of the week to sort all this out. Call his sister and stuff. Lauren, his manager, is pretty pissed though."

"I don't care about that stuff," Santana said cutting in, "I just want to know if you have tapped that yet, and if you haven't does that mean I get permission to?"

"I thought you were dating Tiffany, Taylor, or something." Quinn said as she took a sip of her drink and Rachel watched her not even hiding the disgust on her face.

"Tia," Santana corrected her, "And I am so over that. She kept wanting me to choose a team, and I told her I like my fun. _All_ kinds of fun, I am not giving that up. That's not the point. You have a hot, sexy, superstud basically living with you and you are telling me you haven't slept with him?" Rachel prayed to God to stop the blush forming on her cheeks, but the universe had other plans and her face turned bright red.

"You slut!" Santana basically screamed out and Quinn slapped her on the arm.

"I have kids remember?" Quinn said and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Come on give me the dets Berry!" Santana said ignoring Quinn, "I need something to fantasize about till I get a new bedwarmer."

"Give us something please?" Quinn said to everyone's surprise, "The pregnancy hormones are driving me insane and Sam is at an away game so I need to get my frustration out somehow." Santana smirked at her, "No. Not with you." Santana pretended to pout. Rachel looked at her friends pleading eyes…and broke.

"It was amazing." Rachel finally said and they both grinned, "I mean, holy crap, Finn sucked compared to him. Everyone sucked."

"Well that isn't surprising; Finn is tree of elbows and knees." Santana said and sighed, "I hate you both. Hot football player and hot famous singer. You lucky bastards." Quinn and Rachel laughed. Rachel stopped laughing and got that troubled look in her eye again.

"What do I do?" Rachel asked.

"Sit next to him." Quinn advised, "Boys don't like to show weakness, especially to us. So whenever Sam is upset I just sit next to him and say nothing. You love to talk Rach, but sometimes words are overrated. They just need someone to be…there, you know?"

"I know," Rachel said and when she got home and saw Puck quietly sitting on the couch watching the game, but she could tell a million unspoken thoughts were going through his head. Rachel sat next to him and said nothing. She didn't say anything when he took her hand either.

R&P

"Beth?" Noah said into the phone.

"Sup big brother?" Beth said.

"Can you come home for the weekend?" Puck asked, "There is some stuff I need to tell you." Beth didn't like her brother's serious tone, he never talked like that.

"What's going on?" Beth said her voice filled with worry, "Are you there?" Beth said after Puck said nothing for a minute.

"Yeah," Puck said, "Just…just come home."

R&P

"Oh my god," Beth said after everything had been explained to her. She was sitting on her mother's couch with her brother sitting across from her. She had been excited about the idea of having a nephew, but when Puck told her about their Dad showing up that is what broke her. "Why?" Beth choked out.

"He said he wanted to know how we were," Puck replied.

"What did you say?" Beth asked.

"I told him to fuck off and leave, but I did tell him you were at school studying to be a nurse. He even had the nerve to look proud," Puck said in disgust.

"Anything else?" Beth said keeping the fact that her father was proud of her warmed her heart to herself.

"He told me he was staying another couple days." Puck mumbled.

"Do you want to see him?" Beth asked.

"No…I…don't know, maybe." Puck stumbled out his words.

"We should see him Puck," Beth said, "We might never get a chance like this again." Despite being ten years younger them him, the girl was pretty smart.

R&P

"I am going to see him tomorrow," Puck told Rachel as she handed him a cup of tea, now made just the way he liked it. She knew him well. "Me and Beth are."

"I think you should," Rachel said, "Even if it is just to scream at him, you could get some answers."

"I don't want anything from him." Puck said through clenched teeth eyes staring at the cup in his hands.

"I never had a Mom," Rachel told him, "I met her for the first time when I was sixteen." Puck looked up at her. "She was just like me. Same dramatic personality, powerful voice, and I looked like her."

"What happened?" Puck asked.

"Nothing really," Rachel said, "I don't call her Mom or anything. We e-mail, lunch on occasion, she is more like a good friend then a Mom. Though sometimes I wish she had been there when I was younger. It would have been nice." Rachel smiled sadly, "I am so glad you are here Puck. I am glad Noah won't have to have moments like this." Puck got her meaning. Noah would never have to talk about why his Mom or Dad wasn't there, not anymore.

"I am glad I am here too," Puck said and then smirked, "Even more so now that I am getting sex." Rachel sighed, so much for heartfelt moment.

"Pig," Rachel said and Puck laughed.

**So what did you think? Let me know! What did you like? Not like so much? Absolutely loved?**

**Big Daddy confrontation in the next chapter…**

**I am not very creative with names. I know Beth for his sister's name is pretty common. Mark is the name of a dbd so I wanted to use it, but that is also Puck's real name so I changed it to Marcus. I hope no one is offended by this. **

**Thanks reviewing, favoriting, alerting, and reading! You all rock! **

**5 chapters and over 100 reviews! I mean holy crap! (Lame I know)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing…**

Puck and Beth made their way to the _Lima Bean_ where they were meeting their Dad. _Their Dad. _It was still hard to imagine. Marcus stood up when he saw them, but his eyes never left Beth's face. He hadn't seen her since she was two years old. Beth had never really seen her father either. After he left Puck rounded up every single picture of their Dad and burned them. Almost set the house on fire too. Beth found out Puck looked a lot like him.

"Thanks for coming," Marcus said and they all sat down. Puck purposely moved Beth's chair closer to him and farther away from Marcus.

"Beth wanted too," Puck told him, "She wanted to know why you left us, like there could be a good reason."

"I can speak for myself Noah," Beth said narrowing her eyes at her brother.

"I don't want to cause trouble," Marcus said, "I do think about you a lot, drive through Lima every time I'm in Ohio. I never had the guts to knock on the door, till a couple days ago."

"You drive through?" Beth said, "What do you do?"

"Truck driver," Marcus answered, "Among other things."

"Where do you live?" Beth asked while Puck was dead silent.

"Move every couple years," Marcus said, "I am living in Detroit at the moment, but I will probably move soon."

"So you left us to be a nomad?" Puck said speaking up. Marcus laughed.

"I loved your Mother, as much as I knew how, but a wife and kids is never the life I imagined for myself," Marcus told them. "I wanted to be a musician." Marcus looked at Puck. "But I was never as talented as you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Puck said and Beth elbowed him in the ribs, "I want a reason old man." Marcus sighed.

"Rebecca and I got married because she was pregnant," Marcus began, "I wanted to do the right thing by her so I married her, but I felt trapped. I had a family to take care of, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. When Becks told me she was pregnant with Beth I stopped breathing all together. I left before Beth could remember me. I am sorry I couldn't do the same thing with you Noah."

"The reason you left because you didn't want to be a Dad," Puck said clearing everything up.

"Yes, you can hate me all you want, I hate myself too," Marcus said and then laughed humorlessly to himself, "I was working in this garage in Texas and you were on the radio Noah. One of the other mechanics asked if there was any relation, and I said no. I didn't deserve to be tied to you in any way, nor when Beth makes some lifesaving medical discovery." Beth laughed before she could stop herself. "I know it doesn't mean much to you, or anything at all, but I am very proud of both of you." Puck tightened his grip on Beth's hand.

"I don't hate you," Beth said and Marcus' eyes glassed over and the two hugged for the first time. Puck watched unable to move from his seat. When the two sat back down Puck said to his Dad,

"I'll buy you a cup of coffee."

P&R

…_it's growing strong  
>Oh, wasn't the spring, whooo<br>And spring became the summer  
>Who'd believe you'd come along<em>

Puck stood in the doorway as he watched Rachel cook and sing. She had some voice. Rachel was singing into a mixing spoon and was unaware of his presence. It was nice coming home to this after the intense afternoon he had. The three of them had a good talk, even laughed together a couple times, but Marcus was leaving soon and Puck wasn't going to let himself get attached. Still it was nice to know why he left. Puck didn't need to spend the rest of his life wondering. He could focus on the hot dancing girl in front of him. _  
><em>

_Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
>Touching me, touching you<br>Oh, sweet Caroline  
>Good times never seem so good<br>I've been inclined to believe it never…_

"Oh Puck you scared me," Rachel said putting her hand over her heart when she finally noticed him.

"Don't mind me I was enjoying the show," Puck said with a smirk and Rachel blushed, "Your voice is amazing Rachel." Rachel blushed even more. "Where is Noah?" Puck asked.

"Beth got here before you did and kidnapped him, just another person to spoil Little Noah rotten," Rachel said with a fake sigh. "What did you find out?"

"That I got all the good parts of my Dad," Puck said and Rachel smiled, "How much longer is Noah going to be gone?"

"Another hour or so," Rachel said.

"Good," Puck said and kissed her.

P&R

"What is she…" Beth started to say but Rachel cut her off by motioning with her hand so Quinn couldn't see. Beth was watching as Quinn put whipped cream on Cool Ranch Doritos at was eating them like it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. Rachel really wished Quinn would have her baby soon, Rachel didn't know if her stomach could take it any longer.

"So Sam and Puck are going out on a date? Did you two made them switch teams?" Santana asked and Quinn and Rachel glared at her.

"There are going to a game with Noah," Rachel informed her. It had been pretty funny when the two of them finally met. Sam and Puck are apparently huge fans of each other. Puck told Sam that his team was the only team he could bear to watch, and that Sam was the best quarterback in the NFL. Sam then went on about how much he liked Puck's new album and that Sam and his friends Artie and Finn played covers of his songs. There was a bromance in the making.

"Have you told Puck about Finn?" Quinn asked.

"What about him?" Rachel said suddenly very interested in straightening her skirt. "Puck isn't my boyfriend, and Finn and I broke up a long time ago."

"Wait you aren't my brother's girlfriend?" Beth asked.

"Puck calls me his "Baby Mama," Rachel said, "He obviously doesn't want a meaningful relationship with me. We share Noah, and after he leaves that will be it."

"Trust me Rach," Beth said stealing a chip, "That is not it." Beth smirked, a trait that turned out to be genetic. Rachel hated that damn smirk.

R&P

"I don't how you can eat this shit." Puck said watching as she put another item in the cart that was just a substitute for real food.

"Shopping with you is like shopping with Little Noah," Rachel said putting another thing into the cart Puck was pushing.

"Isn't that the freakishly tall dude you didn't want to see me last weekend?" Puck said pointing to Finn at the end of the long isle. Oh no. Rachel knew that look. Puck purposely pushed the cart faster so it "accidently" bumped into Finn's.

"Oh, sorry man," Puck said.

"It's cool…" Finn started to say and then his eyes went wide, "Holy crap, your Noah Puckerman."

"Yes I am," Puck said with a smile and then looking at the shelf they were in front of said, "Baby come here I think I found that stuff you were looking for!" Finn looked behind him wondering who he was talking to. When he saw Rachel, Finn stood up straighter. It didn't go unnoticed by Puck. Apparently Finn didn't know who Puck was speaking to. Puck would clear that up, "Rachel, come on don't have all day. We got to pick up Noah from my Mom's house." Well that made it crystal freaking clear. Rachel made her way over to the boys.

"Hi Finn," Rachel said politely, "How are you?" She discreetly kicked Puck in the shin.

"Good," Finn said obviously dazed, "Do you know him?" Rachel glared at Puck.

"Yes," Rachel said, "Finn this is Puck, Puck this is Finn. Puck is my…"

"Baby Daddy," Puck finished for her. Rachel wanted to hit him, Puck was in so much trouble when they got home.

"But you said…" Finn said still trying to wrap his head around everything.

"I lied," Rachel said head held high, "I was trying to protect my son."

"Noah," Finn said bringing it all together.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," Rachel said, "I didn't know what else to do."

"I understand, it was a long time ago," Finn said and then smiled, "Although I wasn't expecting this. Though Noah does look just like him now that I see it." Rachel laughed pushing past Puck so she was standing in front of Finn. Puck glared.

"I know, if anyone would have believed it they would have seen the resemblance before," Rachel said and now Finn laughed. Puck pushed the cart so that is lightly hit her butt. "It was good to see you."

"You too," Finn said and then looked at Puck, "Nice to meet you." Puck managed to nod but all he wanted to do was beat the crap out of Finn. Rachel faced him and Puck knew he was in trouble.

"What is your problem?" Rachel asked hands on her hips. "I didn't want to rub who you were in his face, and why should I be surprised that you did the exact opposite!"

"Rachel…" Puck began but Rachel was having none of it.

"You don't have a claim on me Puck, I am just your "Baby Mama" remember?" Rachel said and Puck winced, "If I want to talk to an old friend, who is a really good guy by the way, I will."

"Isn't he an ex-boyfriend?" Puck asked.

"An ex-boyfriend who offered to marry me when he found out I was pregnant even though he knew the baby wasn't his." Rachel informed him.

"He did what?" Puck said he only heard "marry" and "baby."

"Finn offered to marry me so I wouldn't be alone raising _your_ baby," Rachel told him, "But we had broken up and we would be together for the wrong reasons."

"If he is so great why did the two of you break up?" Puck asked and Rachel tensed.

"Finn and I have had an off/on again relationship but the end all started when Finn began to go after Quinn again, she used to date him too, but she was with Sam," Rachel explained, "We were off at the moment for a reason I don't remember, but he was going after a practically married girl, and I wasn't okay with that. So once Sam and Quinn announced their engagement Finn tried to get with me again, but I said no. It took years, but finally we are friends again and you have done too much to me. You are not going to drive away my friends because you are jealous." With that Rachel took the cart and began to make her way down the aisle leaving Puck standing there.

R&P

"Is she there?" Puck asked. Once they had gotten back to Rachel's house she said she was going out and left Puck to put the groceries away, another thing Puck hadn't done in years.

"Of course she is here," Sam said from the other line, "I have never heard Rachel swear so much." Puck sighed well that was comforting. "What did you do?"

"We ran into her ex Finn at the grocery store," Puck told him, "I got…I don't know."

"_You_ were jealous of _Finn Hudson_?" Sam said and started laughing.

"Shut up." Puck said but Sam didn't stop laughing.

Quinn was sitting on the couch dipping her potato chips in chocolate listening to Rachel vent and pace about Puck. And Rachel was so pissed she wasn't even disgusted at what her friend was eating.

"How dare he!" Rachel yelled, "He was no claim on me!"

"Puck was jealous," Quinn said and wiped some chocolate off her chin with a napkin.

"Why?" Rachel said facing her. "He is Noah freaking Puckerman why would he be jealous of anything to do with me? Sure the physical aspects of our relationship have changed, but he will forget all about me when he goes back to New York tomorrow."

"Oh Sweetie," Quinn said grinning, "I don' think that is the case at all."

P&R

Puck still hadn't let go of Noah and it had been five minutes. It had been like this the other weekends too. They boys didn't want to let go of each other. If Rachel didn't want to slap Puck so much she might have found the whole thing to be very sweet. Puck set Noah back on his feet.

"Have a good flight back," Rachel said politely. So that is what she was going to do. Pretend nothing had happened between the two of them. Well Puck wasn't going to have any of that. Puck hugged her and whispered in her ear,

"Got a couple of good memories to last me for two weeks." Rachel blushed.

**Did you like it? What didn't you like about it? Let me know! **

**Thanks for all the reviews, and the favs, and the alerts, it is amazing! Thank you so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing…**

Even though Rachel still claimed to be mad at Puck it didn't stop her from watching his interview on _Conan_ that night. Noah was at his grandmothers for the night and Santana and Rachel were sleeping over at Quinn's house so they could all watch it together. For once Quinn was finally full so Rachel could enjoy the show without feeling sick at what her friend was eating.

"You lucky bitch," Was the first thing Santana said as Puck sat down, he looked good. Rachel couldn't help but smile, something that did not go unnoticed by her friends.

_"So we haven't seen you around lately," Conan started out, "What have you been up to?" _

_"Well having a girlfriend tends to take up a lot of your time." Puck said, "I have been with her." _The girls gasped.

"He's talked about me right?" Rachel said.

"Of course," Quinn said.

_"Girlfriend?" Conan said not even bothering to hide his surprise, "Did you state once that you were going to be flying solo till God takes you?" Puck laughed._

_"I did, but things change." Puck said and he looked at the camera. _Rachel knew he was looking at her. He knew she would be watching.

_"So which A-lister is it?" Conan asked._

_"No, she is a girl from my home town," Puck replied, "She was kind of mad at me when I left so I thought I would make it up to her by embarrassing her on national television." _Puck guessed right Rachel was red as a berry.

_"Are you going to dedicate your new album to her?" Conan asked. _

_"I have to, after this I am going to get an earful," Puck said and then turned to the camera again, "There you have it Baby, can't get rid of me now." _Rachel was grinning so much she thought her face was going to break. Quinn and Santana looked at each other and smiled. They were happy for their friend; she had been alone too long.

_"Anything else you can dish about this mystery girl?" Conan asked._

_"Yeah," Puck said, "She is the mother of my kid."_

"Noah Puckerman!" Rachel yelled so loudly that Santana and Quinn covered their ears. It was like she thought he would somehow be able to hear her. Oh, yes. He was in big trouble now.

P&R

"Sup Baby," Puck said into his phone an hour later. It was really late but he knew Rachel wouldn't be able to sleep until she yelled at him.

"You outed all of us on a late night talk show!" Rachel yelled from the other end.

"Beth told me you thought I was going to be fooling around with other girls when I got back home," Puck said and Rachel made a note to kill Beth later, "And I am not ashamed I have a son, and I wanted everyone else to know that too." By her silence Puck knew he had her.

"I can see that," Rachel said after a while, "But I never said I was your girlfriend, or gave any indication that you were my boyfriend." Puck suddenly got nervous. They really hadn't talked about it. They went from strangers, to parents, to sleeping together when their son wasn't home.

"Don't have a choice now do you Baby?" Puck said, "By tomorrow everyone in Lima will know, and are you going to go around correcting everyone? Sorry Baby, but you're stuck with me."

"I hate you," Rachel said but Puck knew she was smiling.

P&R

"Before it was like "Pucks coming this weekend isn't that nice" but now I miss him." Rachel said to Quinn, "And it sucks that I am not going to see him for another ten days and then we only get three together and then he is gone for another two weeks."

"Ask him to stay longer," Quinn said eating dipping a Snickers bar in nacho cheese.

"It isn't that easy Q," Rachel said, "He has a life, a career. Puck's doing Interviews, recording albums, I can't ask him to drop all that and come to Ohio because I miss him."

"Then go to him," Quinn said taking a big bite and Rachel put her hand to her mouth.

"I have a job and friends," Rachel said managing to keep her lunch in her stomach, "You are about to pop I can't leave you."

"Don't worry about me," Quinn said, "The last time I went into labor it took 11 hours for Sharon to come into the world. I am sure you can fly on Puck's private jet and be back in plenty of time."

"Puck doesn't have a private jet." Rachel said.

"How do you know?" Quinn said and Rachel narrowed her eyes. Quinn smiled and dunked her Snickers bar into the cheese purposely trying to gross her out.

"I would call you disgusting but you have that crazy pregnancy strength so I won't." Rachel said and Quinn licked her fingers.

"I have something to tell you," Quinn said, "Or more ask you."

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Well you know how Sam and Puck talk on the phone everyday like six year old girls?" Quinn said and Rachel nodded. They watch games together from across states, their ears glued to their phones as they discuss all the plays and yelled at the television. Puck didn't have many real friends anymore, and Rachel was glad that Sam and Puck had a really good friendship.

"Yes, I know," Rachel said.

"We want to ask Puck to be this little guys godfather, and Beth to be the godmother," Quinn said and then looked at her hands, "It's just an idea, I don't know if he will think it is stupid." Rachel's eyes began to tear up. Finn and Rachel were Sarah's Godparents, and Santana and Artie were Sharon's. Sam and Quinn were Noah's.

"I know he will be honored," Rachel said and her heart warmed at the fact that her friends were so welcoming of him. Maybe if Puck knew how welcomed he was, he might stay. For good.

P&R

"I'm tired," Rachel said when she saw it was Puck calling, "I am not in the mood to tell you if I am wearing panties or not." She was just about to go to sleep and after her students and Noah running around Rachel was dead on her feet.

"Not why I was calling, but are you?" Puck said and Rachel knew he was smirking. "I called for another thing other than phone sex." Rachel sat up suddenly awake.

"Oh my god are you in the hospital?" Rachel said fearing the worst.

"No," Puck said, "I am fine. Jeez can't I call for another reason?"

"You never have before, at least not at night." Rachel said. Puck called every day and he and Noah talked for about an hour. Puck and Rachel talked then too, but a couple hours later he called again.

"Got a point there," Puck said.

"I need to tell you something too," Rachel said.

"You first," Puck said.

"You and Sam are pretty good friends now right?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, the guys cool," Puck said, "Why?"

"Well they wanted me to ask you if you would like to be the baby's Godfather," Rachel said and let it sink in before going on, "They asked Beth to be the Godmother and she already said yes. So what do you think?"

"Are you telling me that someone willingly wants me to be around their kid enough to be a Godfather?" Puck asked and Rachel laughed.

"Yes, but only if you want to be," Rachel said.

"I do! That sounds great. I am going to the best Godfather ever," Puck said and Rachel's heart melted at how excited he sounded.

"I'll let them know," Rachel said, "There was something you wanted to ask me?"

"I wanted to know if you and Noah wanted to come to me this weekend." Puck said, "This weekend is pretty packed so it is kind of hard for me to come there. But I really want to see you. Do you want to come to New York?" Rachel grinned, like she needed to be asked twice.

"That sounds wonderful!" Rachel said, "I'll tell Noah."

"I'll send you tickets," Puck said, "Goodnight Rachel."

"Night Puck," Rachel said, "And by the way I am not wearing any." Rachel hung up before Puck could reply.

R&P

Rachel held Noah's hand tightly as they made their way through JFK. Thankfully no one recognized them. Although Puck said he had a girlfriend and child, he gave no indication of their identities. Lima was a nice small town and no one had told the press anything. Someone was holding a sign that said _Berry_ so Rachel went up to him.

"Hello I am Rachel Berry." Rachel said with a friendly smile. The driver raised an eyebrow.

"Can I see your id please?" He asked and Rachel took her wallet out and showed him that she was indeed Rachel Berry.

"This way," He said and walked away. Noah looked at her. The man was being very rude to her and she had no idea why. Did he really not believe she was Rachel Berry? They followed him to a limo of all things. Rachel shook her head. Puck never did anything halfway.

"Mom this is so cool!" Noah said as they drove through the city. Rachel couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart when they passed the theatres. This place had been her dream. Rachel wondered sometimes what her life might have been like if she didn't have Noah. It would have been awful. Her name might have been in lights, but she would have alone. Or, God forbid, married to Finn. Rachel had still thought of him from time to time but those thoughts stopped when Puck came back. Rachel wondered what Puck would think of the fact that the number 20, his old football number, was now tattooed on her ankle. They pulled up to a huge skyscraper.

"This is where Dad lives?" Noah said looking at the building with the same dazed expression as her.

"Yes Sweetie this is where your Daddy lives," Rachel said and they walked into the lobby, Rude Driver carrying their luggage.

"Hi," Rachel said to the person at the front desk. Her nametag said _Mandy._ Rachel didn't know that apartment buildings had front desks, but she didn't really know much about the city. Rachel's house just got about a million times smaller. "Um…can you tell me which apartment Noah Puckerman lives in?" Mandy snickered.

"That is classified information," Mandy said with a sneer, "Mr. Puckerman likes his privacy so you will just have to wait outside with all the other fans hoping to get a glimpse of him." Rachel's mouth fell open. Oh hell no. Rachel got out her phone.

"Don't Hey Baby me. You need to come down here." Rachel said into the phone her eyes never leaving Mandy's, "Yes we are here, and no one will tell us where you live. Thank you. See you in a bit." Three minutes later Puck came out of the elevator.

"Dad!" Noah said and ran to him. Puck caught and hugged him. Rachel smirked at Mandy's expression. Puck walked over to Rachel and kissed her quickly.

"I missed you," Puck said and Rachel hugged him.

"I missed you too." Rachel said and then turned back to the speechless woman, "I won't need that number after all."

P&R

"Holy crap." Rachel said as soon as they entered Puck's apartment. It had its own elevator access and was on the top floor. Rachel saw a pool table and a couple other toys. Puck showed them around. His place had five bedrooms, one of which was a recording studio and another just filled with guitars. Puck had also set up a room for Noah. There were posters of his favorite bands and movies on the walls and about every type of video game known to man plus a TV and blue ray player. Noah's bedroom alone seemed like the size of her whole house.

"Sweet!" Noah said and ran into the room and began to jump on the bed.

"No jumping on the bed," Puck said to Rachel's surprise. They left Noah to get unpacked.

"Where is my room?" Rachel asked. Puck rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well…I ah…thought you could bunk with me." Puck said and Rachel hid her smile. He was so cute when he was embarrassed.

"Okay," Rachel said, "Saves time I guess." Rachel began to walk away once again leaving Puck speechless.

P&R

The knock on the door is what woke them up the next day. Rachel didn't really like it when the man she was using as a pillow started moving. Rachel sat up leaning on one arm.

"Who is knocking this early?" Rachel asked. It was only seven and Rachel knew Puck slept in till at least nine.

"Probably Lauren," Puck said getting up, "My day starts pretty early. I have a radio interview at nine."

"You hate getting up early," Rachel said with a yawn.

"Doesn't mean I don't have too," Puck said with a shrug, "Go back to sleep I will be back by noon. There are takeout menus on the kitchen counter. Order whatever you want to tell them to put it on my tab." Rachel nodded and began to doze again.

P&R

"When is Dad going to be back?" Noah said as the two ate. Rachel looked at the clock and it was only 9:30 Puck wouldn't be back for another two and a half hours.

"He said he would be home by noon." Rachel told him.

Noah was in his room playing video games and Rachel was sleeping on the couch when Puck came back. He looked at his watch. It said 2:30, this why he liked to come to Ohio to see them. Puck got to sleep in, and when he said he was going to be somewhere he actually could be. Rachel must have felt his presence because she began to wake up.

"Sorry I am late." Puck said.

"It's okay I didn't get much sleep last night anyway," Rachel said and then scooted over on the couch and patted her hand on the seat next to her. Puck said next to her. "You tired?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, after the interview I got caught up in a few other things," Puck told her, "My new album is coming out in a month and it is a lot of prep work."

"Poor thing," Rachel said and Puck knew she meant it.

"If I didn't love it all so much I would hate it," Puck said and Rachel smiled. She remembered thinking that at Quinn's house. The two of them were more alike than they thought. Rachel crossed her legs and something caught Puck's eye. "What is that on your ankle?"

"Your jersey number," Rachel said not embarrassed at all.

"You got a tattoo of my old football number?" Puck said still a little shocked. He knew some of his fan girls had gotten his name or even worse his face tattooed somewhere on their bodies, and that really creeped him out. This was pretty badass.

"Yes, do you like it?" Rachel asked.

"It is badass, Baby." Puck replied and Rachel smiled. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Well I…"

**What do you think?**

**Anyone guess what the surprise is? Well some of you might, I am not that good. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favs, and just plain reading! You are all awesome. **

**Finn's # was 5 Pucks is 20, I double checked so I wouldn't be wrong. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing…**

**GleekOut87 and Puckelberry lover guessed correctly! And SuzQQ guess another plot point so a shout to them too! **

"I don't think I want to know," Rachel said when Puck told her he had a surprise for her.

"Why not?" Puck asked raising his eyebrows.

"The last time I got a "surprise" from you it resulted in a son." Rachel replied and Puck laughed.

"It is a good surprise," Puck said, "I pulled a few strings and got you an audition."

"What?" Rachel said shocked.

"Just for some theatre people I told them I knew a girl with a killer voice and that they had to hear her," Puck told her, "I didn't tell them who you are, so there is no way to connect you to me. You are going to get discovered on talent alone."

"Puck…" Rachel started to say.

"I also want to record a track with you on my album," Puck said and then went on before Rachel could say anything, "That is one of the reasons I wanted you to come here. It is a last minute addition so we have to record it soon so it can be ready by next month."

"Puck…" Rachel said and again Puck cut her off.

"You are the most talented singer I have ever met, and you deserve to have everything you ever wanted," Puck said, "I know you had to give up a few things raising my son, but this is your chance Baby, take it." Rachel didn't say anything for once and borderline attacked him when she kissed him making Puck fall on his back Rachel on top of him.

"That is disgusting," A voice said, "I know you told me you were kissy kissy now, but not in front of me please." Rachel sat up blushing and Puck acted like nothing had happened.

"Noah, I got your Mom an audition to maybe sing professionally on Broadway," Puck said and Noah came over to sit next to him.

"Wow!" Noah said happy for his mother, "That's awesome, you have the best voice I have ever heard."

"Thank you," Rachel said blushing, "I have to go call Quinn. Thank you so much Puck." Rachel kissed both boys on the cheek. Puck and Noah both winced when they heard squealing from the other room.

P&R

"Why are we doing this?" A man said to the woman next to him.

"Lauren said she is really good and we had to hear her." The woman told him.

"Hi," Rachel said coming onto the stage, "I'm Rachel Berry." She was so nervous she was shaking, but she was hiding it well.

"Hello Rachel what are going to sing for us?" The man asked her.

"Don't Rain on My Parade." Rachel replied and the two had to stop themselves from rolling their eyes. Not many people could pull off that song, especially this country bumpkin. They were eating their thoughts when she began to sing.

"Where did you come from?" The woman asked and Rachel smiled.

"It was so amazing!" Rachel said to Puck that night, "Singing on the stage was the third best feeling of my life." They were cooking for once because as long as she was here she was not going to let Puck eat out every night.

"Third?" Puck said as he chopped the carrot Rachel had just handed him.

"Yes, third," Rachel said, "First is hugging Noah and the second well…"

"What's the second?" Puck asked and Rachel just smirked.

P&R

Rachel was reading the lyrics of the song she was recording the next day with tears in her eyes. The song was called _Coming Home_ and she knew it was about her and Noah. She blew her nose and Puck laughed from his place next to her on the bed.

"You aren't going to cry in the studio are you?" Puck asked, "Because we don't want to record it 18 times because you are sobbing."

"How is it that you can write this wonderful music and be an ass at the same time?" Rachel said.

"It is a gift Baby." Puck said and went back to reading his magazine.

"I have no I idea why I love you," Rachel said and then went back to looking over the sheet music not even realizing what she had just said.

"What was that?" Puck said sitting up. Rachel froze.

"I said you are an ass and I don't understand how you can write such beautiful music." Rachel said not looking at him.

"No, after that," Puck said grinning.

"I didn't say anything." Rachel said biting her lip.

"Yes you did." Puck said with that damn grin still on his face.

"No, I did not." Rachel said stubbornly.

"Fine," Puck said going back to his article, "I will just have to go on Ellen and tell you I feel the same way." Rachel finally looked at him.

"You do?" Rachel said softly.

"Ever since…well the first time we had sex." Puck admitted.

"Figures." Rachel said with a snort. So much for the heartfelt moment.

"Don't you want to know why it was that moment?" Puck asked.

"Because the sex was amazing," Rachel replied.

"No besides that. It was because I wasn't afraid to need you," Puck told her, "I needed you in that moment and you were there. Ever since my Dad left I haven't let myself need anyone."

"I need you too," Rachel said and Puck smiled.

P&R

"Wow, you both sounded amazing," Lauren said after they had cut the record. "By the way I have already gotten a couple calls about your audition." Lauren looked at Rachel. "You might see your name in lights Berry." Rachel beamed. Lauren left to meet with another client leaving them alone.

"You don't have to go back." Puck said, "You and Noah could stay here with me."

"As tempting as your offer is," Rachel said wrapping her arms around his waist, "I have a life in Ohio still. I am a teacher I can't leave in the middle of the semester. I have friends, my Dads, as much as I would love to stay here with you, I can't pack up our lives quite yet."

"I get it," Puck said and he did. No matter how they felt it was still a bit too soon. "Ready for our big public outing tonight?"

"I guess," Rachel said. The three were going out to dinner so everyone would finally find out who Noah Puckerman's secret girlfriend and child were.

There was camera's everywhere. Rachel held on firmly to Noah's hand while Puck held his other.

"Mr. Puckerman!" They called out, "Is this your son!" "Is this your secret lovechild?" "Who is the girl!" It went on and on. Puck just smiled and waved before the three got into the car to take them to Puck's favorite place to eat.

"Dad you are like really famous." Noah said as they ate. Everyone was looking at them and whispering.

"Sure am." Puck said taking a bite, "Your Mom will be too someday." Rachel blushed.

"I am going to rule my school now!" Noah said his mouth full of food, "No one is going to go near Sarah Evans when they find out who my Dad is."

"Glad you have your priorities in check son," Puck said his mouth also full of food and Rachel rolled her eyes. They were so similar it was ridiculous.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Rachel scolded and the two just smirked in response.

P&R

Leaving had never been this hard. They were saying goodbye in his apartment to avoid getting bombarded by paparazzi when they were trying to have a family moment. Rachel watched as the two boys hugged. Puck's eyes were closed as he hugged Little Noah, like he could hug him for the rest of his life. The two separated and Rachel felt her eyes get hot. Puck beckoned her to him with his hand and she hugged him tightly.

"I will see you in two weeks when you come back for the album release party." Puck said and Rachel nodded. "Call me when you get home."

Rachel took Little Noah's hand and they made their way into the elevator. Noah looked up and saw that his Mom was holding back tears. Noah put his small arms around her and Rachel hugged him back tightly.

"We'll see Dad soon Mom." Noah said comforting his mother. Rachel felt like crying, but for another reason. As much of an ass Puck was, he was a good guy, and Noah was just like him.

"You're a good boy Noah," Rachel told him and kissed his head.

"That's the first time you ever told me that!" Noah said and Rachel laughed.

P&R

Rachel felt people looking at her as she picked up Noah from school. Now that the truth was out it was to be expected. Especially now that Noah had his name changed to Noah Puckerman too. Rachel rolled her eyes as Noah walked to the parking lot a group of girls surrounding him. At first she thought he might become a player like his Daddy, but Sarah Evans was the girl next to him. Maybe Little Noah was more like her then she thought.

"Noah Puckerman is the father of your son?" A voice from behind Rachel said. Rachel's shoulders tensed. This question had been asked by a number of people. Her fathers had been speechless for the first time ever when she told them of Noah's paternity. But they, like everyone else quickly saw the resemblance. Her friend Kurt had screamed into her ear when Rachel called to tell him. This voice however…

It is immature to have rivals. Rachel knew this. Quinn had been her rival in high school and now they were best friends, but that was high school. So for a grown women to have an enemy is something Rachel is not very proud of. Putting a smile on her face Rachel turned around.

Candace "Candy" Dystra was basically what Quinn would have become had she not met Sam who made her a nicer person. Candy was a bitchy trophy wife with an attitude and vengeful personality. Her husband was the weather man and she had been bragging for years that she was the wife of a celebrity. She had also looked down her nose at Rachel seeing how she was a single mother who didn't have a lot of money. So many times over the years Rachel wanted to yell that she made it with Noah Puckerman and that was who Little Noah's father was, but she held back. Now, however she didn't have to.

"Picked up the latest issue of _People_ Candy?" Rachel said her voice smug. Puck had been on the cover and Rachel and Noah were pictured in the issue too. It said _Family Man_ on the cover and went on to tell their story and how his new single _Coming Home_ was about them and Rachel was singing with him.

"I thought it might have been a misprint," Candy said with pursed lips, "But with a paternity test, which I am sure he insisted one was done, it had to be true."

"Yes, it is true." Rachel said her nails digging into her palms.

"And you never told him he had a son?" Candy said getting it where it hurt.

"Puck knows now," Rachel said fed up, "He is a good Dad and loves Noah very much. I know it must sting to think that you were actually married to a celebrity, when he was nothing on Noah _Puckerman_." With that Rachel walked away.

"Damn that felt good," Rachel said under her breath.

**What did you think? Like it? LOVE it? Let me know what you think and what parts you thought were good.**

**Thank you for reviewing, it is amazing the response I am getting from this. Thanks for favoring and alerting! It means people are reading this! **

**To everyone who guessed he would ask her to stay, not the surprise I meant but you deserve credit:**

**AnikaMazumder (my faithful Quam and Puckleberry reviewer!)**

**Auhaes55**

**Lov2-Travel**

**Bubblesmonster (for guessing Puck would out them)**

**The rest of you are all awesome too, and I really mean that! I credit you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing…**

"Quit poking me," Rachel said as Santana put another pin in.

"Then hold still and stop humming." Santana said back.

"Be nice Santana," Quinn said as she circled the two girls making sure everything looked right, "Rachel is our shot. Wearing something we designed to the release party, this could be huge for us."

"Thank you Quinn," Rachel said and this time Santana poked her on purpose.

"Yeah I guess I am a tad grateful that you are letting us design your dress," Santana mumbled and Rachel smiled. That was as much of a thank you as she was going to get from her, and that in itself was huge. Santana never thanked anyone, or was even polite to anyone. Santana grew on you. It takes years, and a couple of drinks, but she grows on you.

"Noah is still a little mad that he isn't coming to the party," Rachel told them, "We explained that it is only for a night and that Puck is coming to Ohio the next day, but I can tell he is mad that it is an adult thing. Noah seems to love New York as much as I do." Rachel heard Quinn sniffing. She looked at her friend and Quinn was tearing up.

"Quinn, what is it?" Rachel said.

"You are going to move to New York and become a star and live in a huge house and all your freaking dreams are going to come true," Quinn said and then blew her nose, "It is so freaking wonderful." Rachel and Santana looked at each other. Quinn really needed to have her baby soon.

R&P

Tours suck. Puck used to love touring the world and playing his music for thousands of people, but that was when he didn't have a care in the world. He had nothing to really care about, except his music. Things were different now. It was going to be a lot harder to visit Rachel and Little Noah when he is in London and has a show the next day. Tours lasted months, how was he going to balance his personal _and_ professional life? Puck wouldn't think about that now. He doesn't leave for another month. His phone began to ring. He smiled when he say it was his mini me.

"Hey Noah," Puck said into the phone, "You aren't still mad are you? We are only going to be away for a night."

"Nah," Noah said, "Sam is taking me to a game and Quinn promised to let me eat all the junk food I want and won't tell Mom."

"Seems like a sweet deal," Puck said, "Plus you get to hang out with Sarah right?"

"Dad…" Noah said and Puck knew he was blushing. That was something he got from his Mom, Puck never blushed, but when you even tell Rachel she looks nice she turns as red as a strawberry. "Here is Mom."

"Hello Puck," Rachel said and Puck smiled. The girl was always so damn polite.

"What kind of panties are you wearing?" Puck said instead of a greeting and he imagined Rachel was rolling her eyes right now.

"This is your daytime phone call Pig," Rachel said and Puck heard the screen door close meaning she had gone outside.

"Wanted to shake things up a bit," Puck said and Rachel snorted, "So I am going on Ellen tomorrow, make sure you tune in."

"What are you going to confess this time?" Rachel asked, "That I have a tattoo of your jersey number? Where my birthmark is?"

"No one in the world is going to know that but me," Puck said his voice hard and Rachel laughed.

"Okay," Rachel said and then Puck heard Quinn's voice calling Rachel's name, "I have to go. Love you."

"Love you too," Puck said and they hung up.

P&R

Rachel was almost afraid to watch these interviews now. Puck was so unpredictable she had no idea what he was going to say. Like before the three girls were sitting on the couch watching. This time Sam and the kids were watching too. Sam had been bummed he hadn't seen when Puck outed all of them and now vowed to watch with them.

_"It has been quite a couple of months for you. You gave the world a big shock when you announced to the world you had a son_." Ellen started out.

"_Yeah, I didn't want to hide Little Noah anymore,"_ Puck said. Noah in the living room was beaming.

"_You all are a cute little family_," Ellen said and a photo of them came on screen of when they were in New York on the way to a restaurant Noah in the middle of Puck and Rachel. _"He looks like he is going to grow up into a good looking man."_

_"Thank you_," Puck said and then smirked, "_But a little girl has already laid claim on_ _him so there are no available Puckerman's_." Sarah and Noah were blushing like mad while the audience laughed.

"_I also heard that your girlfriend…Rachel is it_?" Ellen said and Puck nodded, _"Recorded a song with you on your new album."_

_"Yes, Rachel has an amazing voice,"_ Puck said and now it was Rachel's turn to blush, _"I am glad people are going to be able to hear how talented she is. She makes me sound like nails on a chalkboard." _

_"Can't wait to hear it," _Ellen said.

P&R

"Did Dad really have to talk about me and Sarah on TV?" Noah said that night when Rachel was tucking him in.

"He is just so proud of every part of you Sweetie," Rachel said smiling, "Remember how your Daddy used to have a lot of girlfriends?" Noah nodded. They had said as carefully as they could that Puck used to be a player. The kid was bound to hear rumors about Puck's old playboy ways, "Well he is proud that you only have one. You are a special little boy Noah, and he wants the world to know it."

"I miss him," Noah said and Rachel's heart broke.

"I miss him too Sweetie," Rachel said.

"Mom?" Noah said.

"Yes Noah?" Rachel said back.

"I am proud that he is my Dad too, not just because he is famous ya know?" Noah said and Rachel nodded a grin on her face. "Sing me a song Ma?"

"Sure," Rachel said.

_Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game<br>Too late for second-guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep…<em>

P&R

Rachel strolled into Puck's apartment building a wave of confidence around her. She smirked at the receptionist and made her way into the elevator. For someone who had been pushed over her entire life because of Rachel's height, personality, and awareness that she was talented, it felt good to feel important. Or in her case important by association. She was in New York about to go to an exclusive party, and her dress was amazing. Rachel was going to do her friends proud. By the end of the night everyone will know who HBIC was. When she got to the room she unlocked the door with her key. Puck had sent it to her in case he wasn't home when she arrived. Rachel tipped the boy carrying her things for her and hung her dress up in the closet.

She felt arms wrapping around her waist and was still amazed how he was able to sneak up on her.

"Hi," Rachel said turning around.

"Hi," Puck said and the two kissed and when he started leading her towards the bed Rachel giggled. The boy didn't waste any time.

P&R

"Holy Crap," Was the first thing Puck said when Rachel came into the room. He knew that Santana and Quinn were designing her dress but they were good. The dress was sleeveless and silky and clung to everything in all the right ways. It was a light gold color that went well with her complexion. Her hair was up and she was wearing a pair of dangling earrings (on loan from Quinn) she looked great. Rachel blushed.

"I take it that means I look nice?" Rachel said.

"You look beautiful," Puck said and Rachel smiled. She didn't know that Puck had never said that to anyone before. He called girls cute, pretty, and fucking hot, but not beautiful. But that was the only word to describe her.

Rachel's face hurt from smiling so much. She had been introduced to about fifty people, half of which she knew Puck didn't even know. She tried to be cool around the celebrities, but she wasn't hiding it well because her eyes went wide and Puck started laughing at her. A bunch of people had asked about her dress and Rachel informed them that her friends designed it and was handing out cards like there was no tomorrow. They stopped to get a drink when Puck's cell phone went off.

"Go for Puck," Puck said when he answered and Rachel rolled her eyes. "Satan? Oh shit. Okay I will tell her."

"That was Satan…" Puck began to say.

"I really wish you wouldn't call her that," Rachel cut in and Puck just ignored her.

"Quinn is having her baby!" Puck said really loud and everyone looked at them.

"We have to go," Rachel said and Puck nodded. As they began to make their way to the exit Lauren stopped them.

"Where are you going?" She asked, or demanded.

"Our friend Quinn is in labor." Rachel told her.

"Yeah, and they named me the Godfather so I have to there for it," Puck explained further. Lauren sighed.

"I guess you have made enough of an appearance," Lauren said, "Go on Family Man."

P&R

"I can't believe that you have a private jet," Rachel said as the arrived at the hospital. They had quickly gone home, changed, and Puck made a phone call. Not long after they were on a jet heading for Ohio.

"I don't," Puck said smirking, "But I know people who do."

They came across a large group of people. Puck recognized Beth, Finn, Santana and the wheelchair dude Artie right away. There was a blond chick; two Asians, two obviously gay dudes, a black girl, and a curly haired butt chin man. All of whose eyes were glued on him.

"How is Quinn doing?" Rachel asked.

"Shut up! I hate you!" They heard Quinn's voice yell.

"Okay than," Rachel said getting her answer, "This is Puck everyone, everyone this is Puck."

"Hi," Puck said.

"Hi," Everyone mumbled weakly back still in awe.

"Oh please," Santana said rolling her eyes, "Once you get to know him you will realize he is kind of an ass."

"Santana!" Rachel said even though she knew it was sort of true.

"Thanks Satan," Puck said secretly grateful that at least some people were at ease with him.

"Just keeping it real," Santana said and winked at Rachel.

Rachel was asleep on Puck's shoulder when Sam finally came into the waiting room and told them that he had finally arrived. The group went into the room and Quinn was holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"What is his name?" Finn asked.

"Sawyer William Evans," Sam told them and the curly haired man next to Puck eyes got glassy. Puck guessed this guy's name was William. Oh… Mr. Schue… things were finally fitting together in Puck's mind.

"Can I hold him?" Beth asked and Quinn nodded handing the little boy over to his Godmother. Puck made his way next to his sister.

"I think we are going to be good Godparents Bethie," Puck said.

"Do you want to hold him Puck?" Quinn asked and Puck gulped. The last baby he had held was Beth, and he had almost dropped her once. Still Puck found himself nodding and Beth placed the baby in his arms.

"Let's hope he takes after his mother Evans," Puck said when he was finally able to speak and everyone laughed.

"Hilarious Puckerman," Sam said. Rachel had tears in her eyes. This was an example of a perfect moment. She loved her friends for making Puck feel so welcome, and even including Beth. Rachel felt someone put their arm around her waist and she knew it was Santana. Rachel put and arm around her too as they half hugged each other.

"Damn," Santana said, "Your boyfriend needs to hook me up with a hot movie star."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Then we will have it all," Santana said, "Hot football player, sexy musician, we just need a studly movie star for me to make it all even. I am not picky about sex if that makes it easier."

**What did you think? Good? Awesome? Let me know what your favorite parts were!**

**Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favs. I mean wow! You are all awesome! **

**I think you can all guess which dress I was trying to describe that Lea wore. I know the color is called champagne, but I doubt Puck would know that **


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing…**

**So I did get some inspiration for this chapter ****from **_**Beccarwen**_**and **_**SuzQQ**_** so credit out to them! **

They had never fought before. It had been months and they had not had one fight. Given that Puck was only around about one fourth of the time, still they never fought. And what sucked even more is that their fights were over the phone.

"How am I going to explain this to him Puck?" Rachel said as she paced outside. She didn't want Noah to hear them argue.

"Of course I would rather been there, but my album is out and I have to make appearances," Puck told her, "Staying in Ohio longer then I planned to when Sawyer was born messed a lot of things up. I have to make up for it."

"Well you won't have to see the look on Noah's face when I tell him his Daddy can't come and see him," Rachel said and hung up the phone. She knew she was being dramatic, and she knew Puck did all he could. It was hard having him here only some of the time. Rachel had also been really moody lately and she didn't know why. Rachel put her hand to her temple and rubbed it. This was not a conversation she was looking forward to having, but if Puck missed Noah's birthday in two weeks Rachel would kill him with her bare hands.

Meanwhile Santana and Quinn were playing with Sawyer and gossiping about Rachel. Santana was playing with his feet when she said,

"Do you think she knows?"

"No," Quinn replied, "For someone so smart she can be quite dumb sometimes. Should we tell her?"

"Nah, it is more fun this way," Santana replied and Quinn rolled her eyes. Puck's nickname for Santana was truer than a lot of people thought.

R&P

Rachel sat on the couch listening to Noah's conversation with Puck in his room. Noah always got really loud when he talked to his Dad. Noah was a lot more like Rachel then people seemed to notice. It was just all hidden by his Puck like attitude and the fact that he looks just like him. The conversation was twice as long as it normally was and Rachel knew it was because Puck was trying to make up for him not being here. She knew she wasn't being fair, but for some reason she didn't care. Rachel had been in a mood all week. She even barked at Sam about something. Quinn and Santana kept on looking at her and if she didn't know any better she swore Santana was checking her out.

"Mom?" Noah said from the top of the stairs, "Dad wants to talk to you."

"Tell him I am sleeping," Rachel said.

"He knew you would say that, and if that was the case to go wake you up," Noah said and Rachel narrowed her eyes. How dare he know her so well!

"Fine," Rachel said and reached her arm up for Noah to give her the phone. Noah handed it to her and went back upstairs, "The point of me telling you I was sleeping is because I don't want to speak to you." Rachel informed Puck.

"I have really never done what I have been told," Puck said and Rachel knew he was smirking.

"Don't do that," Rachel said.

"Do what?" Puck asked.

"Act cute so I will forget that I am mad at you." Rachel replied.

"You think I'm cute?" Puck said, "I know you are smiling right now, so you must." Rachel was indeed smiling, even though she really didn't want too. She groaned.

"Fine, I'm not mad anymore," Rachel said, "But I actually am really tired. I think I am going to head in now."

"Okay, love you." Puck said.

"Love you too," Rachel said and hung up.

P&R

Puck still hadn't told her about the tour. Rachel already seemed like she had a lot on her mind, and with Noah's birthday coming up he didn't want to burden her with anything else. Still he had been thinking that maybe he should ask them to come with him. Puck would have only been gone a month on tour before summer started. So they could spend the whole summer with him, but Puck didn't know what Rachel usually did over the summer. She was a teacher so she got them off but what if she did something special over the summer?

Puck went back to the song he was working on. So far is was called _Satan in a Red Dress_. His label was talking about how his songs were getting a little fluffy and Puck finally got some inspiration. Five guesses who it is about.

"Finally writing so new stuff?" Lauren said from over his shoulder, "_Satan in a Red_ _Dress_? Sound promising."

"Yeah, it's about a good friend of mine," Puck said smiling and Lauren rolled her eyes. The boy was getting soft.

P&R

"A Farris Wheel?" Rachel said into the phone, "We are not renting a Farris Wheel for Noah's birthday."

"Why not?" Puck said from the other end, "It would be so badass."

"One of those bouncy houses will be just fine," Rachel said, "Besides I don't think Quinn will appreciate us putting a Farris Wheel in her backyard."

"Well if you would let me buy that big house down the street from them for you we wouldn't have to worry about destroying Quinn's yard." Puck said.

"My house is fine for two and a half people," Rachel said, "Besides I have re-done the kitchen, both bathrooms, and you decked out the living room with new furniture and your gaudy television. I like my house Puck."

"Fine," Puck said and Rachel knew he was pouting, "Who is coming to this?"

"Well Noah's party is always pretty big," Rachel told him, "April has such great weather so we have it outside and invite a lot of people. My Dads come, some extended family, and your mother and sister of course. All my old school friends, most of Noah's classmates, and the kids from his little league football team. Sam and Quinn spoil Noah rotten so they rent a lot of fun things for him like a bouncy house, but no Farris Wheels. Everyone brings something too, so there is a bunch of food. Shelby usually comes too."

"Your Mom?" Puck said surprised.

"Yeah, like I said we keep in touch," Rachel said and she did love the fact that Shelby cared enough to come to her grandson's party.

"That's pretty cool," Puck said, "Can I invite someone?"

"Sure, the more the merrier." Rachel said and the two hung up. After setting the phone down Rachel put her hand to her mouth and ran into the bathroom. She just must have eaten something weird.

P&R

Kids were everywhere. Puck could feel people staring at him, but he was used to it. Rachel's old friends seemed to be pretty comfortable with him and that was helpful. Those Glee Kids were a tight group pretty talented too, of course if they had competed against him they would have gone down. He picked out Rachel's mother right away. She looked just like Rachel. Apparently she coached the Carmel Glee Club now. So he was able to talk to her about that. Puck also noticed that Rachel resembled Shelby as much as Noah resembled him. Rachel got her musical genes from her mother apparently. Puck just realized that Rachel had never said anything more about her audition. He would ask her later.

"Hey the door was open so I just came in," A voice next to Puck said. Puck looked over and grinned. He slapped the hand of one of his best friends.

"Thanks for coming Man," Puck said.

"No problem thanks for inviting me, I really wanted to meet you kid," Puck's friend said, "No need to point him out." Noah was in the bouncy house jumping and shoving any boy who came too close.

"Don't touch the guns!" Noah yelled and Puck laughed. Puck noticed someone out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Satan I want you to meet someone!" Puck called out. Santana made her way over to him.

"You beckoned?" Santana said when she reached them.

"Santana this is my friend Matt," Puck said introducing the person next to him, "Matt this is Santana." Santana's mouth dropped open.

"Ma…Matt Rutherford?" She managed to squeak out.

"That is what is says on my license," Matt said with a smile.

"And on billboards across America," Puck said, "Your last movie is still number one at the box office right?"

"I think so," Matt said and Santana felt her confidence coming back.

"Nice to meet you," Santana said with a flirty smile.

P&R

"So she still doesn't know?" Santana whispered to Quinn as they got more food ready to bring outside. Santana had already told Quinn all about Matt who was actually really cool and she still had stars in her eyes.

"No, Rachel would have told me," Quinn said, "Maybe we should just tell her."

"It is getting a little ridiculous," Santana admitted, "How do you not know you are pregnant?"

"Please tell me you aren't pregnant again Quinn," Rachel said coming into the room, "Sawyer is only a month old can you even have sex yet?"

"Are you really that stupid?" Santana said to Rachel.

"Santana!" Quinn said, "She delivered on her promise of a hot movie star could you be a little considerate?"

"I am, but I can't take it anymore," Santana exclaimed. Rachel just made her up her burger ignoring her for the most part. "How can you not know?"

"Know what?" Rachel said taking a bite.

"Rachel," Quinn said patiently, "What did you just put on your tofu burger? Rachel's eyes went wide. There was a can of frosting from Noah's birthday cake next to them and she had just slathered it over her burger like ketchup. It has tasted wonderful. Rachel gasped.

P&R

"Hey Man," Sam said coming up to Puck and slapping him on the back, "How's it going?"

"Great, thanks for doing this Sam." Puck said grateful to his friend for giving Noah parties like this for the last couple years.

"Oh by the way, congratulations," Sam said taking a sip of his drink.

"On what?" Puck asked. Sam just looked at him.

"You know…Rachel," Sam said confused, "How she is going to be the size of a whale in a couple of months?"

"Whale?" Puck said and Sam's eyes went wide.

"You don't know." Sam said and had a feeling he was going to he killed three times over. Yep he was dead as things seemed to click in Puck's brain and he started walking towards the house. Sam ran and took the shortcut to try and warn the girls.

"Santana is right," Rachel said wiping the foresting off her face with a napkin, "I am dumb. How could I have not seen it before?"

"Seriously," Santana said dipping a spoon straight into the frosting and eating it raw, "You were pregnant before after all."

"That was ten years ago considering my son turned nine today," Rachel said with narrowed eyes, "We were always so careful."

"Apparently one slipped through," Santana said licking her lips, "Maybe you were born to have his babies. Not the worst job in the world." Sam suddenly burst in.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Sam said slightly out of breath, "I thought he knew."

"You told him!" Quinn yelled, "How did you even know?"

"You have been pregnant three times," Sam said, "I know the signs."

"Even Sam knew!" Rachel said but her three friends weren't looking at her, but behind her with wide eyes.

"You're pregnant?" Puck asked. Rachel turned around.

**Did you like it? I gave Santana her movie star! **

**I hope everyone likes the storyline I am going with now. I hope it isn't too cliché for some, I just wanted another twist. **

**Thanks for reviewing, faving, and alerting! **

**What should baby Puckerman #2 be? Girl or Boy? Or just a false alarm? **

**Some of the next chapter depends on your opinion! **

**I made Rachel a vegetarian instead of a vegan so she could have fun with her food. **


	12. Baby Puckerman 2

**I own nothing…**

No one moved. The room was dead silent until Noah ran into the kitchen and saw the five frozen adults. He raised his eyebrow but then finally said,

"Why is everyone in here?" All the adults began to speak at once and Noah covered his ears, "Okay you are all acting weird I just wanted to know when I can open my presents. Dad why didn't you tell me that Matt Rutherford was coming? I mean wow, two famous people at _my_ party. I was already a stud, but now I could probably wear a dress to school and people would think it was cool."

"Yes you lucky boy," Santana said and then finding a way out and taking it, "Let's go talk to Matt again. See you out there."

"We are going to…" Sam started to say and then the two Evans got the hell out of there.

"You're pregnant?" Puck said when they were all gone.

"I don't even know if I am," Rachel said, "My nosy friends all think I'm pregnant because I have been moody, eating weird stuff, and my breasts have increased in size." Puck was now staring at her chest. "Would it be so bad if I was?" Rachel said softly.

"I go on a six month tour in two weeks," Puck blurted out instead of answering. Instead of screaming and yelling at him like he thought she would Rachel burst into laughter. She was clutching her stomach and her eyes were watering. Wow no wonder she was Crazy Berry in high school. "Rachel?" She had really gone off her rocker.

"I might be pregnant and you are leaving," Rachel said when she finally got a hold of herself, "It is so sad all you can do is laugh, better then crying."

"Rachel…" Puck started to say but she cut him off.

"Not right now, okay?" She said taking his hand, "Let's just enjoy the rest of the party. It is not about us today, it is about Noah."

The rest of the party went smoothly. Noah was spoiled rotten and someone thought it was a good idea to give a nine year old an I-Phone. Puck gave Noah his old guitar. It had _Puckerman _carved into the neck. Sarah Evans gave Noah a kiss on the cheek. Santana flirted with Matt and Rachel swore she saw her blush, which Santana denied later of course. Rachel watched Sam, Quinn, and their kids together and then she really hoped she was pregnant. For years she had been envious of what they had, and now she won't have to be anymore. Noah ran over to her and she hugged him and Rachel kissed the top of his head, she almost cried knowing that soon he would be too tall for her to do that. It had been a really good day, crazy like everything else in her life, but good.

"My sweet baby boy," Rachel whispered to him and hugged Noah tighter.

P&R

"I want you to come with me," Puck told her that night, "During the summer I want you and Noah to come on tour with me." Rachel just looked at him, "I always stay in really nice places and you get to travel the world Rach, isn't that something you have always wanted to do? Plus we could add _Coming Home_ to the set list because you will be there to sing it with me." Rachel just looked at him. A guy asking you to travel the world with him only happens in the movies.

"Okay," Rachel said after a while, "We'll go with you." Puck's face broke out into a grin.

"We should probably get married too," Puck said like he was telling her what television show was on. Rachel's mouth fell open.

"That is how you are purposing to me?" Rachel said managing to keep her voice at a reasonable volume, "We should suddenly get married because I might be carrying Baby Puckerman? Do you even have a ring, Noah?" Puck knew she meant business when she called him by his first name.

"Santana said you would want to pick out your own," Puck said with a shrug and that got Rachel listening.

"When did you talk to Santana?" Rachel asked.

"A couple weeks ago," Puck replied still to calm for her liking, "Should have guessed though, you are very picky. I would probably just picked the biggest and most expensive, but you might find it ugly."

"You aren't just _telling_ me to marry you because I might be pregnant?" Rachel said still not quite believing it. _Noah Puckerman_ actually wanted to marry her. _Noah _freaking _Puckerman. _It was sometimes hard to believe that he was her boyfriend, and even more bizarre that he could be her husband. But he still hadn't asked her.

"Yeah, of course I am not asking because you are pregnant," Puck said, "But my Mom will probably have a heart attack if I have _another_ baby out of wedlock."

"Melody," Rachel whispered.

"What?" Puck asked. Did she feel a song coming on or something?

"I really like the name Melody," Rachel said her voice getting stronger, "You know, if I am pregnant and it's a girl. I know it isn't Jewish though."

"It fits," Puck said and Rachel smiled; "Now you definitely need me to buy you that house."

P&R

"You haven't answered him yet?" Quinn said as she and Rachel sat in her kitchen, Rachel now eating pickles dipped in chocolate. Rachel sighed.

"He…he didn't do it right okay?" Rachel said, "I am only going to get purposed to once, well hopefully, and I want it to be special. I mean Sam broke into the school and purposed to you in the science room, like he had done with the promise ring he gave you our junior year of high school. That was romantic and sweet. Puck didn't even phrase it as a question; just "We should get married" is it wrong I want it to be a little more special than that?"

"No," Quinn said remembering how wonderful it felt when Sam purposed to her, "It's not wrong, but he will probably ask you on some talk show now." Rachel smiled.

"If he does that I will say no," Rachel said and took another bite, "I want an on one knee ring in hand proposal. Can't you just help him pick the ring out? I don't want to pick out my own, that ruins the whole point."

"Sure," Quinn said she knew Rachel well enough to know what she would like, "I don't know why you are making such a big deal. I mean you are going to marry him right?"

"Yes of course I am going to marry him, but he doesn't know that," Rachel said and smirked. The Baby Puckerman inside her was coming out already.

P&R

"Of course she didn't say anything," Sam said as he and Puck were at one of Lima's only bars. "Girls like all that romantic crap. Besides it sounds like you told her, not asked her."

"I have never purposed to anyone before," Puck said taking a sip of his beer, "How the fuck do I know what to do?"

"I made Quinn cry when I asked her to marry me," Sam said proudly, "You should have come to me."

"Maybe I should go on a talk show or something," Puck said, "Ask her then."

"Hell no," Sam said shaking his head, "That will just make it worse; she will probably say no if you do that. You know Rachel pretty well right?"

"Yeah," Puck said wondering where he was going.

"Then you know what to do," Sam said patting his friend on the back, "If you know her at all you know exactly how she would like to be purposed to." Puck couldn't help but wince. Great now he had to go make an ass out of himself to get the girl who was the mother of his two kids to marry him.

R&P

Puck was tapping his foot to the tune of a _Kiss_ song as they waiting their turn at the doctor's office. Though Rachel, and everyone else, was pretty sure she was pregnant they wanted to make sure. Rachel was calmly flipping through a magazine while Puck was going nuts.

"You have a son already Puck," Rachel said her eyes still on the magazine, "Why are you so nervous?"

"Yeah I do have a nine year old son," Puck said, "But this is a baby. It is a little different Rach. Plus what if it doesn't like me?" Rachel put down the magazine.

"So you are worried that the baby I might be carrying won't like you?" Rachel said hiding her smile. Puck nodded. "That is dumb, Noah adores you and so will this one. Now calm down. Jeez you are acting just like me."

"Berry?" A nurse called out and the two stood up. The nurse's eyes went wide when she noticed Puck. Thankfully she said nothing and walked them to a room. An hour later they knew for a fact that Baby Puckerman #2 was on its way.

P&R

"Another unplanned pregnancy," Rachel said to herself as they walked to the car, "My Dads are going to love this. At least they know who the Father is this time."

"You know I have gotten a lot of fan mail from girls saying they want to have my babies." Puck told her. Rachel stopped and looked at him with a "Why are you telling me this?" look.

"You're not going to _tell_ me to marry you right now are you?" Rachel said through narrowed eyes, "Because if you are I am going to be so pissed."

"Nope," Puck with and knowing look in his eye and kept walking.

P&R

"I am going to be a brother?" Noah said. His parents had sat him down and told him that his Mom was pregnant again and that he would be getting a brother or sister in seven months.

"Yeah," Puck said, "Being a big brother is important. So you got to make sure you have your brothers back, or keep any boys away from your sister." Rachel rolled her eyes. She really hoped it was a girl. She didn't think she could handle three Noah's. She sighed and both boys looked at her with identical expressions. If she had another boy she would be happy and love him unconditionally, but Rachel needed her little girl.

"If it's a girl we will just fix her up with Sawyer," Rachel said yawning, "That way we know she will be getting a good boy."

"You and Quinn are just going to pair up all your children aren't you?" Puck said and Rachel just smiled.

"Hell no," Noah said speaking up, "Evans or not, no guy is getting near my sister." Puck gave Noah a high five and Rachel put a pillow in front of her face.

P&R

Puck carefully put his shoes on as Rachel slept peacefully on the bed. He had a really early flight and had said his goodbyes last night. It had been quite a weekend. His son turned nine and Baby Puckerman #2 was on its way. Puck hated leaving the morning after he found out he was having another kid, but he had no choice. Puck kissed her forehead, and then because he couldn't stop himself, kissed Rachel's still flat stomach. Puck walked into Noah's room and kissed his forehead too. But unlike Rachel Noah woke up.

"Hey Buddy," Puck said softly, "I'll talk to you tonight alright?"

"Okay," Noah said his voice thick with sleep.

"Noah why don't you go sleep with your Mom for a bit," Puck told him, "I think she could use someone to look after her tonight." Noah nodded and got up and basically sleep walked to his Mom's room. Puck made his way down the stairs and after locking the door walked to the yellow cab waiting for him.

**What did you think? Your opinions matter! I really didn't know if I was going to make her pregnant or not. **

**How do you think Puck is going to purpose? Was Rachel's reaction justified? **

**Over 30 reviews for the last chapter. I mean WOW thank you all so much. I am glad everyone likes it! Thanks for faving, alerting, and reading! **

**btw, I totally ship Santana/Brittney, but I also love Bartie. I thought it would be cool to bring Matt back. _Satan in a Red Dress_ was about Santana.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing…**

"You're joking right?" Rachel said into the phone.

"Just do it," Puck said from the other line. Rachel sighed and put the phone on her stomach letting Puck "talk to the baby."

"Mom what are you doing?" Noah asked as he came into the room seeing his mother with the phone pressed against her stomach.

"Your father is talking to the baby," Rachel told him and Noah laughed. Rachel put the phone back to her ear, "You all done?" Rachel secretly thought it was really cute, but she knew Puck hated to be called "cute."

"Yes." Puck said, "I got to go, love you."

"Love you too," Rachel said and they hung up.

"He talks to your stomach?" Noah asked, "Why?"

"Well some people think that the baby can hear you," Rachel said.

"Is that why you sing to her?" Noah said, everyone guessed it was a girl so they were all calling the baby that. Rachel blushed.

"Yes, Baby," Rachel said, "That is why I sing to her."

"Can…can I try?" Noah asked, "You know talking to her?"

"Go ahead sweetie," Rachel replied, "I'm sure the baby would love to hear their older brother talk to her."

"Hi," Noah said leaning over and looking at his Mom's stomach, "This feels a little weird, but if Dad does it, then I guess it is okay. Because Dad is really cool, and he is like really famous. Like Rolling Stones famous. I didn't grow up with him, but you will. Mom's great too, if she is able to handle me and Dad she must be something special. That is why everyone is hoping you're a girl, don't get me wrong. I would love to have a little brother, but Mom needs a girl. Whatever you are listen up, I have your back. I am going to be a great big brother and not mind if you follow me around and teach you how to do cool stuff. Also no boy is getting near you, maybe Sawyer Evans when you are 30, but no sooner. Remember I am going to be older than the twerp you try to date, my guns are only going to get bigger, and Dad can be scary when he wants to be." Rachel laughed. "Well um…yeah." Noah sat up.

"Thank was very good Sweetie," Rachel said putting her arm around him, "You are going to be a great big brother."

"How did the baby get into your stomach anyway?" Noah asked, "Where do babies come from?" Rachel tensed.

"Ask your Dad that the next time he comes okay?" Rachel said and Noah nodded.

P&R

"No not that one," Santana said into the speaker phone.

"Yuck that one is awful too," Quinn said. The two women were sitting Quinn's kitchen their laptop open to a ring website. In New York Puck was sitting with that same site open on his own computer. The three had been picking out a ring for a half an hour.

"By the time my baby is born please?" Puck said from the other line.

"You wanted our help," Santana reminded him, "This isn't picking out a brand of toothpaste. Rachel is going to be wearing it the rest of her life." Puck groaned.

"Fine…wait what about that one?" Puck asked and the girls smiled.

"Perfect." Quinn said, "She'll love it."

"So is everything in order for Friday?" Puck asked.

"Yep," Quinn said, "Everyone is ready and willing." Quinn giggled, "Oh this is going to be so much fun."

"I can't wait to see her face." Santana said.

"Thanks for doing this," Puck said and both girls smiled.

"Anything to embarrass Rachel, I am all for," Santana said and Puck laughed.

P&R

Rachel sat quietly at her desk as her students read to themselves. All of a sudden a familiar tune came over the overhead speaker. Rachel and her students looked confused and then someone began to sing.

_It's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

Rachel put her hand over her mouth. That was Puck singing. Another voice began to sing.

Santana:  
><em>Is it the look in your eyes?<br>Or is it this dancing juice?  
>Who cares, baby?<br>I think I wanna marry you._

Quinn:  
><em>Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard<br>We can go-o-oh (go-o-oh), no one will know-o-oh (know-o-oh)._

Oh my god. Puck was sing purposing to her! And got her friends to help! It must be painful for Puck to sing a song this cheesy, which make the whole thing even better. He was willing to do this for _her_.

Sam:  
><em>Oh come on, girl.<em>

Quinn:  
><em>Who cares if we're trashed?<br>Got a pocket full of cash_

Sam and Quinn:  
><em>We can blow-o-oh (blow-o-oh)<br>Shots of patro-o-on (patro-o-on)_

Sam:  
><em>Ahh and it's on girl.<em>

All of a sudden music was coming from the hall. Artie and Brittney came into the classroom singing, Finn, Mike, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, everyone from New Directions. Rachel's cheeks were inflamed and her students were still confused.

Artie & Brittany:  
><em>Don't say no, no, no, no-no,<br>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah,  
>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.<em>

The music was still playing over the overhead as they clapped.

Artie:  
><em>If you're ready like I'm ready.<em>

Tina:  
><em>'Cause it's a beautiful night,<em>

Tina and Mike:  
><em>We're looking for something dumb to do.<em>

Tina:  
><em>Hey, baby!<em>

Tina and Mike:  
><em>I think I wanna marry you<em>.

Artie and Brittany:  
><em>Is it the look in your eyes,<br>Or is it this dancing juice?  
>Who cares, baby?<br>I think I wanna marry you._

Quinn, Sam, and Santana entered the classroom and began to sing again. Rachel put her hand on her heart. Puck got them all to sing to her, exactly how she would want to be purposed to.

Quinn:  
><em>Ohh!<em>

Quinn winked at her.

Sam:  
><em>I'll go get a ring<em>

Quinn:  
><em>Let the choir bells sing<em>

Sam and Quinn:  
><em>Like o-o-oooh (o-o-oooh),<br>So whatcha wanna do-o-oh (do-o-oh)?_

Sam:  
><em>Let's just run girl.<em>

Finn:  
><em>If we wake up and we wanna break up,<em>

Her old Glee Club circled around her classroom as they clapped and sang.

Finn and Santana  
><em>That's co-o-ol (co-o-ol).<br>No, I won't blame you-o-oh (you-o-oh);_

Everyone:  
><em>Ahh, it was fun girl<em>

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no,  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah,<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go,  
>If you're ready like I'm ready.<em>

To her shock her students joined in. Who didn't know this song?

_'Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares, baby?  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

Puck finally walked in and leaned against the doorway and winked. He held his hand out and Rachel took it as he led her out of the classroom. Everyone was still singing in her classroom.

Sam:  
><em>Just say I do-oh-o-oh,<em>

Finn:  
><em>Tell me right now baby,<em>

Artie:  
><em>Tell me right now baby.<em>

Sam:  
><em>Just say I do-oh-o-oh,<em>

Artie:  
><em>Tell me right now baby,<em>

Puck took a deep breath and got down on one knee. Rachel's other hand was covering her mouth and her eyes were wet.

Finn:  
><em>Tell me right now baby, baby, oh<em>

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<em>

"I am asking this time," Puck said pulling a box out his pocket, "Will you marry me?" Rachel found she was only able to nod and Puck slipped a beautiful ring on her finger.

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.  
>Is it the look in your eyes,<br>Or is it this dancing juice?  
>Who cares, baby?<br>I think I wanna marry you. _

Puck got up and hugged her spinning her around. When Puck set her down he kissed her dipping her down like they did in the movies. They heard cheering as all her friends and students were now in the hall clapping. Rachel buried her head in Puck's chest as he put his arm around her. Rachel's face hurt from smiling, but he had done it perfectly. The whole thing was perfect.

"I call maid of honor!" Santana yelled out.

"What?" Quinn asked equally as loud, "Oh hell no, I am going to be maid of honor."

"Somehow they made it about them," Rachel whispered to Puck who snickered. Sam stopped himself from rolling his eyes. At least he didn't have to fight anyone for best man, Puck had already asked him.

"It was perfect," Rachel said and hugged Puck tighter.

"Well remember it," Puck said, "I am not going to be doing this again." Rachel smile turned into a smirk. That's what he thinks. Puck seemed to forget Valentine's Day, anniversaries, birthdays, and he had just unknowingly set the bar pretty high, and she would hold him up to it. Well, maybe she was a Puckerman after all.

P&R

This was probably the hardest goodbye for the three, or four, of them. Sure they were going to be spending three whole months traveling with Puck, but he wouldn't be able to visit them for a whole month. His schedule would be too tight for him to come to Ohio. Sam was driving him to the airport because if Rachel did Puck probably wouldn't be able to get on the plane.

Puck was cutting off his air supply, but Noah didn't even care. Sure they were supposed to be legendary bassasses, this was different. Noah didn't know his dad for the first eight years of his life, and that he did it was hard to see him go. Puck finally put Noah down and kissed the top of his head. Rachel was next to them openly crying.

"Don't cry Rach," Puck said feeling awful that he was making his Baby Mama cry.

"I'm not," Rachel said with a sniff, "Baby Puckerman is. My emotional state is not very stable right now. I'm fine."

"Sure," Puck said not believing her. Puck came over and hugged her, his chin resting on top of her head. Puck felt his shirt getting wet. If he didn't leave now he never would. Puck patted Rachel stomach before opening the door and walking out to where Sam was waiting.

P&R

"When is the wedding?" Leroy asked. Rachel had just told her Fathers that she had gotten engaged. Hiram was jumping up and down in his seat while Leroy was acting a bit more serious.

"Puck is touring for the next six months so it will have to be after that." Rachel said, "Probably after the baby is born."

"So you aren't going to be married when you have your second child?" Leroy asked.

"Well we want a big wedding with all our friends and family," Rachel replied, "And I don't want to walk down the aisle looking like a whale. Dad we already have a child, and I am pregnant again, postponing the wedding till after she is born won't make much of a difference to my reputation." Hiram could tell Leroy wanted to say something else so he cut in.

"Let's see the ring again!" Hiram said and Rachel laughed putting her left hand up for him to see. Rachel smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Sure she was getting married but her future husband was thousands of miles away.

R&P

"That was so sweet of you guys to do that," Rachel told Quinn as they ate in the teacher's lounge.

"It was fun," Quinn said, "It has been a long time since we have done anything like that. We all are going to sing at your wedding too." Rachel grinned she really had the best friends ever. "So have you decided on your maid of honor yet?" Quinn said trying to be cool but failing.

"You and Santana are both going to be my maid of honor," Rachel said rolling her eyes, "Basically just split up the duties. You plan the bridal shower, and Santana can do the bachelorette party. Beth is going to be a bridesmaid too. Satisfied?" Quinn blushed.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked noticing the look on Rachel's face.

"Yeah," Rachel said playing with her ring a new habit she had developed, "It is all a bit overwhelming. I have had two unplanned pregnancies by the same guy ten years apart. Now I am marrying said guy after traveling the world for the summer with him and our son. Oh and did I mention that he has one of the most recognizable faces in the world? Things like this don't happen. " Quinn put her hand over Rachel's.

"I think you should let me plan the bachelorette party though," Quinn said changing the subject.

"Why?" Rachel asked. Santana loved this stuff. Her nickname was Satan.

"Because if Santana plans it the boys might have to come bail us out of jail," Quinn said and Rachel laughed.

**What did you think? Good "Rachel" proposal? Everyone is rooting for a girl! **

**I can totally picture Santana's party making them all end up in jail.**

**Finn and Rachel became friends after, so that is why he is there. It has been like 11 years since they dated, he only offered to marry her out of support not romantic love, thought I should clear that up. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts. I am still overwhelmed at the amount of following I am getting for this story. Thank you all. I have an idea for another fic, but I need to focus on the ones I am already writing. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing…**

_"It's true,"_ The women on Entertainment Tonight said, "_Noah Puckerman is indeed engaged to the mother of his nine year old son also named Noah. No details on when the wedding will be, but our sources say that NFL quarterback Sam Evans is going to the best man._She turned to another camera. _"In other news a good friend of Noah Puckerman, Matt __Rutherford was recently seen in Cleveland with an unnamed women seeming very cozy. Looks like two of Hollywood's most eligible bachelors are off the market."_

"Cozy?" Rachel said to Santana who for the second time in her life blushed, and there was no way she could deny it now, not with all these witnesses. All the Evans, Puckerman, soon to be Puckerman, and Santana were sitting around the television.

"Daddy they said your name on TV!" Sharon Evans said and Sam pulled the girl onto his lap.

"Yes she did Baby Girl," Sam said and kissed her cheek.

"Does Santana have a boyfriend now?" Noah asked. All heads turned to Santana.

"So Matt came to Ohio to see me…a couple times," Santana said trying so make is so that it was no big deal, but a smile was forming on her face. She did get her studly movie star after all.

P&R

Quinn was crying openly as they dropped Noah and Rachel off at the airport. She would not see her for three months. Even Santana hugged Rachel, and she wasn't a hugger. Sharon and Sarah both tackled Rachel at once. Sam hugged her lightly afraid he was going to squish the baby. Usually Sam gave big bear hugs and lifted her off the ground. Noah was next and everyone hugged him tightly. Sarah's hug lasted a little longer. Rachel and Noah waved at their friends and went into the airport.

"Nervous?" Noah asked his mother. Rachel squeezed his hand.

"A little, you?" Rachel replied.

"I'm not scared of anything." Noah said and Rachel smiled and kissed the top of his head.

P&R

"Dad, where do babies come from?" Noah asked as soon as they landed at JFK. They were leaving for his international tour in two days. Puck looked at Rachel who was holding back a smile.

"I'll tell you when we get home," Puck managed so say but was glaring at Rachel over the top of Noah's head. Rachel only grinned.

Cameras flashed in their eyes as they made their way to the car. Noah was holding both of their hands tightly. Thankfully Rachel had yet to show, but in a couple of months it would become common knowledge she was carrying Baby Puckerman #2.

People had often talked about her behind her back in high school, Rachel knew it was because everyone was jealous, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Rachel was afraid that some people might think she trapped Puck by getting pregnant again. A part of her still thought that maybe he just felt obligated, and she didn't want to see it plastered all over the papers that people thought that too. This baby was making her crazier than she already was.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Puck asked breaking Rachel out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine," Rachel said, "Just tired."

P&R

"_That _is how people make babies?" Noah said as he sat on the couch Puck sitting on a chair in front of him. "Gross." Puck smiled. It had been very uncomfortable. Noah kept on staring at him with Rachel's big brown eyes as Puck tried to get the right words out. It was just another reason why he was hoping for this baby to be a girl. That meant Rachel would have to give this delightful little talk. She will probably have a diagram and pictures too.

"You're a Puckerman, Noah," Puck said grinning, "Trust me you will not be thinking that in a couple of years, but remember girls deserve your respect, and sex is always better when you love the person. Understand?" Noah nodded.

"Can I go play video games now?" Noah asked.

"Sure," Puck said and Noah ran to his room. Puck got up to go check on Rachel who had been acting funny ever since she got here. Rachel had been so excited on the phone telling Puck all the places she was going to drag them to between shows, but now she was all tired looking and almost sad. Puck went into his room and saw Rachel asleep on his bed a blanket over her.

"Why do you love me?" Rachel asked her eyes still closed. She wasn't asleep after all. Puck was taken aback at her question.

"What?" Puck said, it was the only thing he could say.

"Why do you love me?" Rachel repeated sitting up, "Is it only because I am the mother of your kids?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Puck said wanting to know why she is bringing this up.

"Please just tell me," Rachel said or more demanded, "I…I just need to know why."

"Well you're hot so that's one thing," Puck said and Rachel cracked a smile, "You don't expect the world from me, all you want me to be is a good Dad and a good guy. When I offered you money the first thing you did was say no, a lot of girls would have jumped at the opportunity. You protected Noah by not telling anyone who I was, putting him before you. Your selfless and have a good heart. You are bat-shit-crazy sometimes," Rachel laughed, "But you never try to be anything you're not. In a world full of fake people that means a lot, and you don't let me be fake either." Rachel smiled again.

"Why do love me?" Puck asked, "Is it only because I am the father of your kids?"

"Because you balance me out, tone down the crazy," Rachel said, "Sexy as hell. You are funny and make me feel beautiful even if I don't believe you sometimes. You are a really good Dad and stuck around to be one. You could have walked away, but you didn't. That showed what kind of man you are. Behind that badass front is a good guy. Plus you are a lot sweeter then you let on. I mean you Noah "Badass" Puckerman purposed to me in a song. How could a girl not love that?"

"Feel better?" Puck asked and Rachel nodded.

P&R

They were going to go to a doctor's appointment before they left. Just to make sure everything was good before they left the continent. The gel felt cold on Rachel's stomach and a part of her still couldn't believe she was pregnant again. Rachel hid her smile as she saw the way Puck's face was looking at the screen.

"There is your baby," the doctor said and Puck kissed Rachel's forehead. Listening to the sound of that heartbeat was sweeter than any music they had ever heard.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Noah asked.

"Well it looks like it is…" The doctor began and all of them leaned forward. "A girl."

"We were right!" Noah yelled out startling the doctor. His parents laughed.

"Looks like we get our little Melody after all," Rachel said, but Puck was still looking at that screen. The tiny little blob there was his daughter. His son was holding onto his arm trying to get a better look and Puck was holding his fiancés hand. If someone had told him a year ago that this was going to be his life Puck wouldn't have believed them. Rachel was looking at him and smiling probably feeling like he was. Rachel wouldn't have thought this was her life either, but it was.

P&R

"I can walk by myself," Rachel grunted as Puck tried to help her up the stairs. Now at five months she was starting to show which apparently made Puck think she was made of glass. Since she was obviously pregnant there was no way to hide it from the press. During one of Puck's interviews he did announce that yes him and Rachel were expecting a second child. They had forgotten to tell one person though before they left, Puck's mother.

_"Well at least no one will think I have been just getting fat," Rachel said in their hotel as she sat on the couch eating a stick of raw cookie dough. _

_"You don't look fat," Puck said even though her pants didn't fit anymore and she was being really stubborn about buying maternity clothes. _

_"Shut up," Rachel said taking another bite. Noah was playing a video game basically __blocking everything out. His Mom blew hot and cold. One minute she would sweet and the next she would be down your throat. Thankfully Puck was saved by the ring. _

_"You go for Puck," Puck said into the phone without looking at who was calling._

_"Rachel is pregnant!" A shrill voice said from the other line. Puck's eyes went wide and he covered the phone with his hand._

_"Rachel I thought you were going to tell my Mom about the baby," Puck said._

_"No, you were supposed to tell her," Rachel said getting up and walking over to him. Puck took a deep breath and put the phone back to his ear, "Sup Ma?"_

_"You didn't inform me that I was having another grandchild?" Rebecca said her voice still loud, "I had to hear about it on the TV!"_

_"Yeah sorry about that," Puck said not knowing what else to say._

_"I can't believe you Noah Puckerman!" Rebecca yelled, "I called Beth and she knew already too! She said your friend Quinn told her!" Rachel made a mental note to kill Q later. "When were you planning on telling me hum? When the child was 8 again?"_

_"We thought we already told you," Puck managed to say. "It has been a little crazy Ma. Besides the baby wasn't exactly planned." _

_"So you have another child before you are married?" Rebecca said and Puck knew she was tapping her foot. _

_"Yep sure are," Puck said rubbing his face with his hand, "A girl." That finally seemed to calm her down. Which was good, because Puck was a second away from hanging up on his own mother._

_"What are you naming her?" Rebecca asked but what she really wanted to know was if they were giving the child a Jewish name. Rachel grabbed the phone. Rebecca was talking so loud Rachel was able to keep up with the conversation from both ends. _

_"Melody," Rachel told her, "It is not Jewish, but we thought it would fit."_

_"I guess that is all right," Rebecca said, "But her middle name better be Jewish." Rachel rolled her eyes. _

"So for my finally song I am going to invite Miss Rachel soon to be Puckerman up here to sing with me." Rachel walked on stage waving at the cheering crowd and stood next to Puck. He smiled at her as the band began to play the opening to _Coming Home_.

P&R

_…because she is Satan in a red dress_," Rachel grinned as the song about her friend was playing on the radio. Santana had screamed for a half an hour when she heard it on the radio for the first time. She wasn't offended in the least that it was a song about a man-eater who was called Satan.

The tour had been amazing. People had loved her voice, and everyone was asking if she was going to record an album. Rachel just said not at this time. She was going to concentrate on being a mother right now, but maybe sometime in the future. Rachel would however be singing back up on some of Puck's tracks and if he wanted to do another duet Rachel would gladly accept.

Another thing they got to spend three solid months together, traveling around the world was just another bonus. Rachel knew that once she had the baby they would be moving to New York. Coming every other weekend with a baby wouldn't cut it. They were thinking about coming to Ohio every other weekend instead. The only thing is Puck and Rachel hadn't told Noah yet. They thought that Noah should enroll at the beginning of the school year. So when they got home they were leaving again. But if they wanted to be together all the time this was the only way. After these couple months Rachel didn't think she would be able to be apart from Puck for more than two days, let alone two weeks. So Puck and Rachel sat Noah down to break the news.

"Sweetie we need to talk to you," Rachel said and Noah began to get up.

"Where are you going?" Puck said.

"I do not want to have any more of your "talks" I know about sex now, I know you are having a baby, I don't want to know anything else." Noah said.

"Sit down." Rachel said her voice stern and then took a deep breath. "We are moving to New York, to live with your Dad full time. We are going to visit Ohio a couple times a month, but you will be going to school in New York."

"What?" Noah said getting up again, "No, all friends are there, my grandparents. Uncle Sam, Aunt Quinn, Santana, Aunt Beth, I can't leave. I have to make sure boys stay away from Sarah! No, no you can't make me!" Noah ran to his room and shut the door.

"Maybe we could live in Ohio," Puck said, "I could still commute."

"No," Rachel said with the same stern tone, "I don't want half a husband. Us coming to you is easier then you coming to us." Rachel's words were strong, but her heart broke at the thought of not seeing her friends and family every day, but life was about tough choices.

"But Noah…" Puck started to say.

"He is a kid," Rachel said, "Being a parent isn't all that easy, sometimes you have to tell them no. They might cry about it, but you have to be stern Puck. Noah loves you, no matter what we do that won't stop."

"What do we do?" Puck asked.

"Let him brood a bit, he will come out when he his ready," Rachel said and got up, "I'm hungry."

"No surprise there." Puck said under his breath.

**What did you think? **

**So they are moving to New York! I know I breezed through the tour, but I felt it was more about what happened when they came back. **

**Thanks for reviewing, faving, and alerting! You are all awesome! **

**Does anyone know any spoilers about Sam's storyline when he comes back? **


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing…**

"Sweetie?" Rachel said knocking on the door of Noah's room. When he didn't answer Rachel let herself in. Noah was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Can I speak with you?"

"I guess," Noah mumbled sounding very much like his Dad. Rachel laid down next him. It was a little more difficult because she was getting so big.

"It has been just the two of us for so long Baby," Rachel said putting her arm around Noah, "Us against the world remember?"

"Yeah," Noah said with a hint of a smile.

"I know change is hard," Rachel said stroking his hair, "But our family is growing, we need to make room. This is all so new and scary to me too." Noah felt his anger going away. He didn't want his mother to be scared.

"I'll protect you Mom," Noah said and Rachel kissed the top of his head.

"I know you will Baby Boy," Rachel said holding him tighter, "You always have. Do you mind if I stay in here with you for a while?"

"You can stay," Noah said and Rachel smiled. "I do kind of like it here in New York."

P&R

"No." Quinn said as soon as Rachel informed her she was moving to New York permanently. "No you can't leave me with only Santana and Sam."

"Hey!" Sam said who had just walked in. Quinn ignored him.

"No, I can't allow this," Quinn said crossing her arms.

"Q, you know that house for sale down the street?" Rachel said and Quinn nodded, "Well Puck bought it and we are going to be coming home about every other weekend. You will see me plenty."

"As happy as that makes me," Quinn said, "It won't be the same. I want to move to New York too." Now Quinn was actually pouting looking so much like her girls who were eight and five.

"We could," Sam said as he drank milk from the carton, "I can play anywhere, have you met me? I have the best arm in the NFL. Teams were dying to sign me. You were the one that wanted to stay in Ohio. New York just isn't the city Quinn." Sam wiped his mouth with the end of his shirt and left the speechless girls. They couldn't…could they?

P&R

"Hey Sarah," Noah said coming up to the blond girl a guitar in his hand.

"Hi Noah," She said with a bright smile.

"So you heard I am moving right?" Noah said and Sarah's smile fell and she nodded.

"Yeah my Mom told me," Sarah said.

"Well um…my Dad says girls like this kind of stuff so uh…yeah," Noah put his guitar on his lap and began to play a familiar song. Noah looked up at her and began to sing.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<br>Under the open sky, oh my,  
>Well baby I'm trying<em>

Noah nodded at Sarah and she began to sing.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard<em>

They two kids sang together like Sarah's parents had years ago.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooh ooh ooh<em>

Their voices overlapped as they sang together.

Sarah: _They don't know how long it takes_

Noah: _They don't know how long it takes_

Sarah:  
><em>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye_

Noah: _Every time we say goodbye_

Together.  
><em>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

The two kids locked eyes, Sarah staring into his dark eyes while Noah focused on her light ones.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Lucky we're in love in every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

Noah handed Sarah the guitar and she began to play. Sam had taught her too.

Noah: _And so I'm sailing through the sea_

Both_:__ To an island where we'll meet_

Noah:  
><em>You'll hear the music fill the air<br>I'll put a flower in your hair  
><em>  
>Sarah:<br>_Though the breezes through trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see<br>As the world keeps spinning 'round  
>You hold me right here, right now<br>_

They finished the song together.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Lucky we're in love in every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<br>Ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooh ooh ooh, ooh <em>

Sarah played the last note and smiled putting a lock of golden hair behind her ear. Noah smiled back. His Dad was right the best way to keep a girl was to sing to her, and extra points if you play her parent's favorite song. Some people just know at nine all right?

P&R

Rachel looked at her empty house. Only a year ago it had been only her and Noah, and now all of a sudden she had a fiancé and a baby on the way. She would miss this house. It was where Noah took his first step, said his first word, and ran around naked because Noah hated clothes when he was little (someone else Noah and his father had in common). Rachel rubbed her stomach something she did now when she was deep in thought. Melody kicked back.

"Well baby you never lived here, but you were made here," Rachel said talking to her daughter, "You're going to like New York, if you are anything like me you will, but I am going to miss this place." Rachel closed the door.

P&R

"Holy crap," Santana said as she walked in behind Rachel into Puck's New York apartment. "This is where you are going to live now?" Santana had come to New York to help them move. Sawyer was still a bit too young for Quinn to leave just yet.

"For now," Rachel said putting the lightweight box down, "We might move into a house eventually."

"When you pop out Baby Puckerman 3.0?" Santana said and Rachel glared.

"Hey as long as I am married when I get pregnant again bring it," Rachel said and Santana laughed. Santana looked at her feet.

"Matt asked me to come to L.A." Santana told her, "Your right, only seeing them half the time sucks. I…I am going to say yes."

"San that's wonderful, but are you sure you can't convince him to move to New York?" Rachel said smiling. "Quinn has already called Artie trying to get Sam a new contract. It probably wouldn't be for another year or so though."

"Hold it, so now Satan and Quinn are moving here?" Puck said coming in behind them, "Well Rach you were never one to pack lightly."

"Actually New York would be a great place to try and get me and Quinn's business going," Santana informed him, "Thanks to your Baby Mama we have actually gotten a lot of calls about our dresses. It would be strictly business." Puck laughed. He should have been expecting this, next thing he would know Beth would transfer to NYU.

P&R

"Excuse me!" A photographer yelled out as the two women left to go out to lunch, "Are you the women currently dating Matt Rutherford?" Santana smiled.

"Yes, I am." Santana said proudly, "I am also the inspiration for Noah Puckerman's song _Satan in a Red_ _Dress_. I am a fashion designer too. Santana Lopez, remember that name." Santana winked and got into the car that pulled up. Rachel waved to the cameras and got in after her.

"You were made for this life," Rachel told her when they got into the car. Santana only smirked in response.

P&R

"No," Noah said to his parents, "I am not going to go to some fruity school for the arts. Public school will be just fine."

"Honey this isn't Lima," Rachel said gently. The kid had been through so much, "Being Noah Puckerman 2.0 is actually a big deal here in New York. Private school would be better for you and you don't have to wear a uniform. Besides you get to play music for a large part of the day. You would love that Sweetie." Rachel knew she had him when she said that.

"No uniform?" Noah said with narrowed eyes.

"No uniform," Rachel promised.

"Fine," Noah said still frowning a little bit, "But I am not saying I like it."

"He loves his new school," Rachel told Quinn a couple weeks later. Rachel's belly was growing and she was now at eight months. "Noah comes home talking about all the cool things he gets to do and absolutely loves his music teacher."

"That's great," Quinn said from the other line, "I am glad he is doing good, I know he wasn't happy about moving."

"Noah has made a lot of friends so I am glad about that," Rachel told her. For the first two weeks of school Noah went by Noah Berry so that he was able to make friends before they knew who he really was. Sure his picture had been in a couple magazines, but kids don't usually read that stuff yet. So when Noah was revealed as a Puckerman he knew who his real friends are. "There is this one kid Damon who has come over a couple times. The first time he got introduced to Puck he couldn't talk for a couple minutes."

"That's sweet," Quinn said, "Sometimes I do forget Puck is famous. I guess we are just so used to him by now. When people recognize Sam on the street it takes me a second to remember he is a hotshot football player as well as my husband. Puck is just your arrogant boyfriend. Or husband in a couple months."

"I am really glad you feel that way Q," Rachel said, "It means a lot."

"No problem, so how are you dealing with the move?" Quinn asked.

"All right," Rachel said, "We have seen a couple shows and get awesome seats and get to meet the cast it's awesome. I miss all of you though."

"Seriously," Quinn said with a sigh, "With Santana shacked up with Matt in L.A. I am all alone here. Now I am glad I have so many kids. I at least have company."

"How are they doing?" Rachel asked.

"Good, Sawyer is growing like a weed and looks just like Sam," Quinn replied, "Sharon is taking some dance classes and really liking it. Sarah of course has her music lessons and she is good too, missing Little Noah of course."

"Sweet," Rachel said with a smile. Rachel heard the sound of a baby crying.

"I have to go," Quinn said, "I will talk to you later."

"Bye Q," Rachel said and the two hung up. Rachel put the phone down on the counter and sighed. She really missed them. Yes she was living the dream here now with her hubby to be and son, but she missed her friends.

"You okay?" Puck asked coming into the room and seeing Rachel's face.

"Just miss them that is all," Rachel said and Puck walked over and hugged her. He kissed her forehead. Rachel smiled; yes she was where she was supposed to be.

**So what do you think? It is a bit shorter I know…**

**Like the **_**Lucky**_** reference? I think it fit with the kids.**

**Santana is in LA (for now) all of them moving on.**

**Thank you for reviewing, reading, and alerting!**

**Baby Puckerman is next! Crazy Berry giving birth that ought to be a good time. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing…**

"Melody Santana Evan Puckerman?" Puck said looking down at his daughter's birth certificate. "We cannot name her that. Didn't we promise my mother a Jewish middle name? And Evan is a boy's name."

"Fine, do want her name to be Melody Santana Quinn Samantha Puckerman instead?" Rachel asked, "Evan can represent Sam and Quinn, and I can add an "e" on the end of Evan if it will make you feel better. Santana is our friend and Melody's godmother. Hey I just went through hours of natural labor bringing your daughter into the world. I get to name her." Well Puck couldn't argue with logic like that.

_13 hours before Melody Santana Evane Puckerman was born…_

Puck and Rachel were sitting on the couch on a normal Wednesday. Rachel's stomach was so huge Puck could barely see her face as she lay next to him with her legs on his lap. Puck was watching sports while Rachel flipped through wedding magazines.

"What do you think of these flowers?" Rachel asked shoving her magazine in his face.

"I don't know why are bothering to ask me," Puck said barely glancing at the picture, "No matter what I chose you, Santana, and Quinn are going to pick what you like."

"Fine," Rachel said knowing that what he was saying was probably true. A couple minutes later Puck felt something wet on his pants. He had no beverage; the only thing close to his pants was Rachel's ass and legs.

"Baby don't get pissed but did you just pee yourself?" Puck asked. "Cause there is something wet on my pants and I am afraid to look." Puck finally looked over and Rachel gave him a look that could kill.

"My water just broke you stupid idiot!" Rachel yelled.

_"Okay so a couple words of advice," Sam said sitting Puck down. The girls had gone shopping so it was just the two of them. "Labor is a very painful process, not just for the woman."_

_"What do you mean?" Puck asked. _

_"First, don't complain about anything," Sam told him, "She will be holding your hand so tight it feels like your hand is breaking, but if you say anything the pain your ears will feel is far worse. Got it so far?"_

_"Yeah," Puck said nodding. Shit there was more?_

_"Rachel will call you names, she will threaten your manhood, she will say she hates you and that you are never touching her again, then the next second she will apologize and say how much she loves you," Sam continued, "Again keep your mouth shut and just take it. Don't tell her she looks beautiful because she will know that you are lying and that will piss her off. Just don't tell her how she looks at all. There is nothing beautiful about the birthing process. It will be sweaty and bloody but it is still a little miracle and worth it. Just make her focus on the baby. Tell her that you can't wait to meet your daughter, and how beautiful and perfect the kid will be. Thank her, tell her you love her and everything should go good."_

_"That is a lot to remember," Puck said and Sam nodded._

_"Only took me till Sharon to figure it out," Sam said, "Having Sarah was brutal. Quinn can be mean." Sam eyes went into a far off place and he winced in remembrance. _

_"Thanks man," Puck said but Sam's mind was still elsewhere. _

_"I seriously hope Quinn just had the flu two weeks ago," Sam said talking more to himself, "I don't think I could take it again." _

"We are on our way," Quinn told Puck, "With Sam's pull all of us should be no longer than three hours. Is Santana on her way too?"

"Yeah she is already on a plane." Puck said from the other line.

"Okay see you soon," Quinn said and they hung up. Puck heard Rachel scream again. Hopefully Santana and Quinn would get here soon. Sam said that having them around makes it easier.

All the Evans except for Sawyer who was staying with Quinn's mom busted through the doors. Following them were Rachel's parents, even her Mom, Puck's mother and sister, and oh…god the rest of the Glee kids.

"How did you get everyone here?" Puck asked after hugging Sam and Quinn.

"Dude I have a lot of money," Sam reminded him, Puck wasn't the only famous one, "How is she?"

"Noah Puckerman get your ass back in here!" Rachel yelled.

"So good then," Sam said and Puck glared. Quinn gave Puck a quick hug before going into see Rachel. The doctor only allowed three people in the delivery room with Rachel so everyone besides himself, Quinn, and Santana when she got here had to wait outside.

"What is taking so long?" Noah groaned a couple hours later, "Can't I just see my sister now?" Noah was sitting next to Beth with Sarah on his other side. Brittney was asleep in Artie's wheelchair and Tina and Mike were playing angry birds. Kurt and Blaine were going through wedding catalogs.

"Giving birth takes a long time," Rebecca told him, "I was in labor for 16 hours with your father. 16 hours."

"Rachel was only 5 hours," Shelby said cutting in, "I think she just really wanted to be born and show the world how loud she could be."

"She was quite the screamer when she was little," Leroy added, "Belted it out every chance she could."

"I am never having children," Beth said after hearing Rachel scream again, "Ever."

"Really?" Finn said who was leaning on the wall next to her. He was so tall.

"Just depends I guess," Beth said smirking up at him. Finn blushed.

"It is okay I am here now," Santana said bursting through the doors Matt behind her. "Back off everyone Godmother Santana is here. Let's go Baby Puckerman!" Santana stormed into the delivery room.

"Owe! Fuck how much longer am I going to have to do this for!" Rachel yelled and no one commented on the cursing. Santana, Quinn, and Puck were all standing around her telling her engorgements. "Shut up, you are all lying."

"It won't be that much longer Rachel," Quinn said moving hair out of Rachel's face.

"Think of the baby Rach," Santana said her voice uncharacteristically gentle. Puck didn't really say anything. He was afraid he would fuck something up so he just let her yell at him, hold her hand, and kiss her forehead.

"Okay Miss Berry I believe it is time to push," The doctor said and Rachel nodded taking Puck's already bruised hand. Santana was at her other side while Quinn was next to the doctor. Rachel's face scrunched up in pain as she began to push the baby out.

"I can see the head!" Quinn said, "Come on just a couple more."

"You are so getting fixed Noah Puckerman," Rachel said through greeted teeth. Puck gulped.

"Push Baby," Puck said, "Come on you can do it."

"Of course I can do it," Rachel spat, "I already have a child so I know I am more than cap…ahhh…"

"One more Miss Berry," The doctor said, "Come on one more big one."

"Push!" Puck, Santana, and Quinn said.

"Don't tell me what to dooooo!" Rachel screamed as she gave her final push. The next cry was that of a baby.

"Oh she is perfect Rachel," Quinn said grinning. Rachel smiled.

"I am not cutting anything," Puck said when they asked; "I might cut something I am not supposed too." The girls laughed.

"I want to," Santana said, "This one is my goddaughter after all." After the baby was cleaned up they handed her to Rachel.

"Holy shit she is small," Puck said looking down at her. "Fuck, what if I break her?"

"That is just wonderful Puck," Rachel said with pursed lips, "The first words she heard out of her father's mouth are bad ones."

"Shit," Puck said, "I mean crap. I mean she is really pretty Rachel."

"Want to hold her?" Rachel asked and Puck managed to nod. Rachel put the baby in his arms and Puck felt his eyes burn.

"No boy is getting near you." Puck was the first thing Puck thought to say.

"Puck…" The girls said together. Quinn left to go get Noah, they would let everyone else she her a little later.

"Come here Sweetie," Rachel said ushering Noah over. Puck picked him up so he could look at his sister.

"She is so small," Noah said and he touched her little hand and she wrapped her tiny fist around his finger, "She looks like you Mom."

"Melody," Rachel said.

"Melody," Noah said, "I guess she is going to be a singer like the rest of us."

"I would bet on it," Puck said kissing Noah's head. Soon everyone filtered in all wanting to get a look at Melody. Her grandparents got to hold Melody, everyone said she was beautiful, but Rachel was getting tired.

"We will come back tomorrow," Sam said and Puck gave him his house keys. The Evans, Santana, and Matt were going to bunk at the Puckerman's tonight.

"There should be enough room." Puck said, "Everyone else is set up at a hotel?"

"Yeah," Sam replied. "Mel really is beautiful, and don't worry about breaking her, you will be fine. Being a Dad comes really naturally, you know that."

P&R&M

"Melody Santana Evan Puckerman?" Puck said looking down at his daughter's birth certificate. "We cannot name her that. Didn't we promise my mother a Jewish middle name? And Evan is a boy's name."

"Fine, do want her name to be Melody Santana Quinn Samantha Puckerman instead?" Rachel asked, "Evan can represent Sam and Quinn, and I can add an "E" on the end of Evan if it will make you feel better. Santana is our friend and Melody's godmother. Hey I just went through hours of natural labor bringing your daughter into the world. I get to name her."

"So how long did the doctor say it would be before we could have sex again?" Puck asked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

**What did you think? Like the long weird name Rachel gave her? **

**Short I know but I thought anymore would really be just ramble…**

**The labor scene is just a guess so sorry if I am wrong about anything...**

**Wedding should be soon, maybe the next chapter.**

**Someone mentioned a Beth and Finn pairing but I can't remember who, so if you were that person let me know so I can give you a shout out! Puck's reaction to it is going to be so awesome. I can't wait to write it. **

**Thanks for reviewing, reading, alterting, faving, it is still overwhelming! Thank you so much!**


	17. Butterface

**I own nothing… **

**SuzQQ is the one that suggested the Beth/Finn pairing…**

**I had this ready and it is another short one so I thought I would post it…**

"Rachel, can I talk to you?" Beth said coming over and sitting next to Rachel on the porch swing. Melody was four months and they made their first trip back to Ohio. The house was all ready when they got there and it was only a block away from Quinn. Beth came from OSU to visit her niece.

"Sure Beth," Rachel said smiling. "What can I do for you?" Rachel bounced Mel on her lap. Noah Jr. and Sr. went to a game with Sam and Finn. Quinn was at her Mom's with the kids so it was just the three of them. Which Rachel was glad of, she wanted to spend a little more one on one time with her sister to be.

"It is about sex," Beth said and Rachel's eyes went wide.

"Oh…oh," Rachel said, "Okay…lay it on me."

"I have just begun to date this guy and he is well kind of older…like eight years," Beth said, "And I haven't had the best experience with men. I mean once they find out who my brother is they end up talking about him all night. Plus Puck scared off any boy when I was younger."

"Are you serious about this new guy?" Rachel asked.

"Well we have been dating for a couple months, longer than any other relationship I have been in." Beth answered, "He is really nice, and sweet, and he doesn't give a crap about who my brother is. I just really like him."

"Are you a virgin Beth?" Rachel came out and asked. Beth nodded.

"Yes I am a 23 year old virgin thanks to my brother and the fact that all men suck," Beth said with a frown.

"Are you afraid this new guy will dump you if you aren't ready to have sex with him?" Rachel said and Beth nodded again. "Well Beth I think you already know the answer to that, if he doesn't respect you he doesn't deserve you."

"I know," Beth said with a sigh, "God I am going to die a virgin."

"No you won't," Rachel assured her, "Eight years? That would make him my age. Is he from Lima?"

"Yes," Beth said fidgeting.

"Do I know him?" Rachel asked.

"Uh huh," Beth said still looking squirmy. It clicked in Rachel's brain, there would only be one boy she would be nervous talking about to Rachel.

"Finn Hudson," Rachel said and Beth blushed, "Your brother is not going to like this."

"Well Finn is my date to the wedding," Beth said getting her confidence back, "He has to get through me first."

"Finn is a very nice man," Rachel told her. Sure he had made mistakes when they were younger, but he was a great guy and would be good to Beth. Rachel was just really looking forward to seeing the look on Puck's face when he found out about the new couple.

P&F

"Fuck no," Puck said covering the ears of his daughter when he said it. "No, you are a little girl no way in…heck I am letting you date that uh…" Puck looked at his daughter who was looking up at him with her big green eyes, "…butterface."

"Butterface?" Beth said holding in her laughter.

"I can't say what I really think in front of the baby." Puck said. He was getting pretty good at holding in curse words, but it was at times like this when it was very hard.

"Finn is my date for the wedding so you better get used to it," Beth said, "I am not going to let you chase this one away. Finn is your friend!"

"Not anymore." Puck said through clenched teeth. First the man had banged his soon-to-be wife there was no way in hell he was letting Finn get to his little sister.

"Honey," Rachel said cutting in, "He is too your friend, you can trust Finn to be good to her, and if he isn't _then_ you can kill him. You need to give them a chance."

"But…" Puck started to say.

"You give your blessing or no sex for you," Rachel threatened.

"Fine." Puck said and then took Melody and stormed out, "At least one girl is on my side…" Puck mumbled as he walked away.

"Works every time," Rachel said and the girls pounded fists.

"I am going to really like having you for a sister," Beth said and Rachel put her arm around the younger girl.

P&R

Puck was in a mood. He had a frown on his face all through dinner and was stabbing his food. He also dead silent, not many people knew this but Puck could be quite chatty. Rachel bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. She knows he wouldn't appreciate being laughed at. Noah looked at her and Rachel just shrugged. Puck was acting like a little kid and kept saying the only girl he liked right now was Melody. Mad at Beth because she was too young for a boyfriend, and at Rachel for taking her side.

"Can I go now?" Noah asked, "I am done."

"Sure Sweetie," Rachel said letting the boy escape. "Puck…"

"No," Puck said cutting her off, "You are supposed to be on my side."

"Beth is 23 years old," Rachel reminded him, "I was not even 22 when I had Noah. Plus Finn is only 3 years older to her then you are to me."

"Finn is your ex-boyfriend," Puck said trying to keep his voice down as he looked Melody who was in her highchair next to the table. "You should be as angry as I am."

"I am not exactly thrilled at her choice of a boyfriend," Rachel admitted, "But she really likes him. Puck, having a famous older brother has been hard on her. Finn is one of the few people who can see her as Beth rather than Noah Puckerman's sister. She could do a lot worse."

"So the guy will have had se…" Puck looked at Melody, "I mean has been…friendly with my wife _and_ my sister. That is just great Rachel. It is hard enough knowing that he used to be with you, now he has to be with Beth too?"

"Finn and I broke up over a _decade_ ago Puck," Rachel said her patience wearing thin. She already had a son thank you; she didn't need another one yet. "You need to get over it."

"I am…I am over it… but this is my little sister," Puck said with a sigh, "I taught her how to ride a bike, how to do a mean right hook, she is a baby Rachel."

"No she isn't," Rachel said standing up and walking over to him, "Beth has to make her own choices Puck, and make mistakes."

"Fine," Puck said, "But Melody isn't even dating until she is 30." Rachel rolled her eyes.

P&R

"So Hudson I hear you want to have sex with my little sister," Puck said casually as he, Sam, Puck, and Matt who was visiting too, sat around the TV. Finn choked on the beer he was drinking. Sam patted his back until Finn was able to breathe again.

"Who told you that?" Finn squeaked out.

"Beth did," Puck said in that scary even tone of his, "Well she said dating, but we all know what guys really want don't we?"

"No…I don't want to…" Finn stuttered.

"So my sister isn't attractive then?" Puck said making Finn sink even deeper to the hole he was in.

"Puck…" Sam said trying to stop it but Puck held his hand up.

"Well?" Puck said, "Is my sister attractive?"

"Yes," Finn replied his voice shaking, "She is very pretty."

"So this means you would have slept with my wife and my sister isn't that right?" Puck said not needing an answer.

"Technically you haven't married Rachel yet," Sam pointed out but Puck ignored him and continued to burn holes into Finn's scull with his gaze.

"I haven't slept with Beth," Finn said looking at his feet.

"Good," Puck said.

"Do you want me to break up with her?" Finn asked.

"You better not break up with her!" Puck said his voice finally raising, "That would just hurt her. Do you want to hurt my sister Hudson?" Finn just stared at him.

"So you don't want me to date Beth, but you don't want me to break up with her either?" Finn said trying to make sense of what Puck was saying.

"If you have sex with her before she is ready, or hurt her in anyway," Puck said leaning closer, "I will cut off your manhood and a new song on my next album will be _Finn Hudson is a Fuckhead with Herpies so Ladies You Need to Stay Away From Him._ Got it buddy?" Finn nodded Puck turned his attention back to the game. "So who is winning?"

P&B

"My brother threatened you didn't he?" Beth said as Finn walked her to the door. He had been overly nervous all night and would barely look at her.

"Yeah, he did," Finn said finally smiling, "Your brother is intimidating."

"You are forgetting one thing though," Beth said smirking, "So am I. Don't worry about Puck. He will have to get past me first. Do you want to come in? It is kind of cold I can make some tea."

"Sure," Finn said, "But just tea…I want to be able to be your date for their wedding next week and not be, you know, dead." Beth laughed.

P&B

"So it went well did it?" Rachel said talking to Beth on the phone later that night. Puck was listening from around the corner. "Yeah I remember he used to do that. No it is fine Beth, you can talk to me about anything." Puck walked a little closer relieved that Rachel's back was to him. "So did you have sex?"

"Rachel!" Puck heard Beth yell from the other line.

"I am your sister I can ask these things," Rachel said, 'Yes I know your brother is standing behind me listening. Why do you think I am asking?" Rachel turned around and faced him, "Really? You actually thought you were being sneaky?"

"Kind of," Puck said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Go," Rachel said pointing to the hallway, "It is sister time, and we don't need big brother hovering around. I will be in in a minute. Go on Puckerman." Puck glared once but left.

Great now he was being double teamed by his sister and wife. He was never going to win anything anymore was he? Puck stopped walking past Noah's room and poked his head in. Noah was sprawled out on the bed limbs everywhere, just how Puck used to sleep. Puck then walked to his daughter's room and saw that Melody was awake and sitting up in her crib.

"What are you doing up Princess?" Puck asked and Melody smiled. Puck picked her up and rocked her back and forth trying to get her to sleep again. "You're on my side right? Promise to always stay little? Huh baby girl? You'll never grow up right? Stay my Princess forever?" Puck asked but Melody was already asleep.

**What did you think of big brother Puck? **

**Poor Melody, she is going to have the same problem two times over**

**Okay wedding is next the chapter I just got inspired for this one…**

**Thanks for reviewing, alerting, faving, and reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing...**

"I know right?" Puck said laughing at something Sam just said. His phone began to ring and he answered it, "Go for Puck."

"Puck?" A small voice said from the other line.

"Rachel?" Puck said, "What's wrong?"

"I need you to come pick us up," Rachel said.

"Okay, where?" Puck asked. She probably just couldn't drive; it was her bachelorette party after all. Puck remembered at his bachelor party last week he could barely walk after.

"Phoenix," Rachel said softly.

"Phoenix?" Puck said sitting up, "Please tell me Phoenix is just some really small town in Ohio I have never heard of and not the city in Arizona."

"No, we are in Arizona," Rachel said, "You need to come get us, and bring money."

"Why money?" Puck asked.

"Quinn was right," Rachel said from the other line, "I never should have let Santana plan my bachelorette party."

_**22 hours earlier…**_

"Are you sure you are going to be okay with the kids by yourself?" Rachel asked Puck for the hundredth time, "You have never done it before…"

"I will be fine," Puck said rolling his eyes, "Besides Sam is coming over with his lot and Finn and your friend Artie are coming to hang out too. I have my Mom's and your Dads numbers if I need help."

"Okay," Rachel said her voice still hesitant, "I will have my cell on if you need to call me."

"You know Satan is going to take it away when your party starts." Puck told her and Rachel nodded. The first thing she would do was take Quinn and Rachel's phones away so they couldn't check in on their babies every half hour.

"Mommy loves you," Rachel said kissing Melody's cheeks as the baby giggled, "I will be back soon, or maybe I shouldn't leave her. She is still a little too young…"

"You're going," Santana said forcefully, "And you are going to have fun."

"So the bottles are in the fridge," Rachel said giving Puck the instructions she had given him twice already. "She is still a little fussy from the slight cold she had last week, but she should be fine. Make sure to rub her back if she starts to cry, that usually calms her down. Don't sing Mel anything too racy or upbeat because she won't sleep. Stick with lullabies I have the music on the…" Puck put his hand over her mouth.

"Rachel," Puck said taking the baby, "She is my kid too, I know what to do."

"Of course," Rachel said laughing, "I have never left her for a night."

"We will be fine," Puck assured her.

"Okay," Rachel said and hugged Noah, and kissed Mel and Puck on the cheek.

"Let's go bitches!" Santana yelled as soon as the door closed.

P&R

Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Beth, Tina, Mercedes, Brittney and Kurt all squeezed into the limo and made their way to the first stop of the evening.

"So Puck just gave you his credit card and said "go have fun" that doesn't sound like him. Puck doesn't throw money away." Rachel said to Santana. He didn't. For being a former bachelor you think he would blow through every check, but Puck never did. He sent money to his Mom and sister every month. Was paying for Beth's schooling and yes he had a lot of guitars, but he was quite good at saving his money. Came in handy, Puck had said. He did have two kids and an almost wife now. Puck also donated to a lot of charities too, mostly to ones involving single mothers. Yeah a super-hot stud _with_ a good heart, no wonder Rachel fell so hard so fast.

"It is your bachelorette party Rachel," Santana said putting her arm around her friend, "Loosen up, have a little fun. I won't drive your hubbie into bankruptcy."

"Come on Rachel this is your last night out as a single women!" Mercedes said, "This is going to be epic."

"I agree," Kurt said taking a sip of the champagne that came with the limo, "With Santana planning it I doubt it will be anything but boring."

P&R

"Come on!" Santana said taking Rachel's hand, "You love to dance."

"Not at a burlesque club dressed like a stripper in Cleveland!" Rachel shout whispered. They had taken her shopping for some lingerie and then forced her to wear a really skimpy dress under her coat. They had considered getting a stripper for the party, but could you find a guy hotter than Puck? Besides Rachel got to see him naked for free.

"Come on Rachel!" Quinn said from behind her, "Santana and Brittney will be up there with you. Let loose baby, you're not a Mom or a bride tonight!"

"You are Rachel "Sexy Bitch" Berry come on!" Santana said and Rachel grinned before allowing herself to be pulled onstage. Then she heard filmier music and Santana had a mike in her hand. She sang the first line.

_Whats the time? _

Santana sang and then handed Rachel the mike and Rachel took the mike and began to sing weakly.

_Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
>My body's talking to me<br>It say,'Time for danger' _

Santana nodded at Rachel who began to sing stronger.

_It says 'I wanna commit a crime  
>Wanna be the cause of a fight<br>Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt  
>With a stranger'<em>

Rachel looked back and saw Brittney and Santana doing a sexy dance behind her while the crowd cheered. Rachel grinned. They were right she wasn't a Mom tonight. So she began to dance.  
><em><br>I've had a knack from way back  
>At breaking the rules once I learn the<br>Game  
>Get-up life's too quick<em>

Good thing she had seen _Rent_ so many times because Kurt and Mercedes noticed she was dancing just like Mimi and Santana and Brittney were holding their own behind her.

_I know someplace sick  
>Where this chick'll dance it the flames<br>We don't need any money  
>I always get in for free<br>You can get in too  
>If you get in with me<em>

The crowd cheered for them and Rachel remembered how much she loved that noise.

_Let's go out tonight  
>I have to go out tonight<br>You wanna play?  
>Let's run away<br>We wont be back  
>Before it's New Years Day<br>Take me out tonight (meow)_

All three girls joined in at the "meow"

_When I get a wink from the doorman  
>Do you know how lucky you'll be?<br>That your on line with the feline of  
>Avenue B<em>

Quinn had her phone out and was filming her friends little performance; she knew this was something Puck would want to see. Rachel was singing her heart out sounding fantastic while dancing in a way Quinn didn't think Rachel knew how.

_Let's go out tonight  
>I have to go out tonight<br>You wanna prowl  
>Be my night owl?<br>Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
>Out tonight<em>

_In the evening I've got to roam_  
><em>Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome<em>  
><em>Feels to damn much like home<em>  
><em>When the spanish babies cry<em>

_So let's find a bar_  
><em>So dark we forget who we are<em>  
><em>And all the scars from the<em>  
><em>Nevers and maybes die<em>

Rachel looked back at her friends and grinned.

_Let's go out tonight  
>Have to go out tonight<br>You're sweet  
>Wanna hit the street?<br>Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in  
>Heat?<br>Just take me out tonight_

_Please take me out tonight_  
><em>Don't forsake me - out tonight<em>  
><em>I'll let you make me - out tonight<em>  
><em>Tonight - tonight – tonight<em>

Rachel put the microphone in the air after she hit the last note. Everyone in the club cheered and Rachel took Santana and Brittney's hand and bowed.

"Mother of two Rachel Berry everyone," Santana said into the microphone. "Who sadly is getting married in three days. She looked hot though right?" People cheered again.

P&R

"Holy crap!" Sam said when he checked the video text Quinn just sent him with another text that said _Tell_ _Puck to check his phone_, "Puckerman check your phone!" Puck pulled out his phone and opened the message and saw his bride to be singing and dancing to a _Rent _song looking sexier than he had ever seen her.

"Shit!" Puck said with wide eyes.

"You said "shit" Dad," Noah said from the spot next to Puck. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing Noah," Puck said grinning and Noah rolled his eyes. Puck pressed save. Yeah he was definitely going to watch that again, but he might like a repeat performance better. "You better delete that Evans." Sam pressed delete and wondered what the chances of Quinn doing something like that were.

P&R

"Whooooooo!" Rachel said as she and Santana stood up in the limo window the wind blowing through their hair as the driver drove. "I am getting married! After two kids with the same guy we are finnaalllllllly getting married! I am going to be Mrs. Puck Puckerman! That's right Noah Puckerman is my Baby Daddy!"

The group still sitting was laughing as Rachel and Santana yelled out drunken words into the night.

"I am surprised she can still say Puckerman." Beth said smiling, "Usually it isn't that I don't know my last name when I am drunk, I just can't pronounce it."

"Are you sure you have to go home now?" Quinn asked Tina, Mercedes, Brittney, and Kurt. "It is only 11:30."

"Blaine and I are having breakfast with his parents," Kurt said, "Believe me I would rather get drunk with my girls, but these are my in-laws."

"Artie can't walk," Brittney said and no did not clarify. So in the end it was only Quinn, Santana, Beth, and Rachel.

"Well I am not bailing," Quinn said taking another sip of champagne, "I have three kids I am having fun tonight." She loved her babies, but a night away was pleasant.

"Matt is filming in Canada so there is nothing for me to go home too," Santana said so let's have a little more fun shall we?" All four girls drank to that.

P&R

"I really want you to see my house in California," Santana said as she directed the driver to the airport. "We will fly out there tonight and come back tomorrow. Come on don't you want to see LA?"

"We have no luggage or anything," Quinn pointed out, "What do we wear?"

"Hello!" Santana said, "Are you forgetting who are significant others are, and Bethie's brother? Besides I have clothes there. Come on LA!"

"I'm in," Beth said and Santana grinned. She knew she liked her. Quinn and Rachel looked at each other. They were still a little buzzed so that was what got them to agree.

"Let's go LA." Rachel said and they all cheered again.

P&R

"What is the big deal?" Santana asked with a shrug as she sat down in a chair.

"The big deal?" Rachel said her voice slightly shrill, "The deal is I am getting married in 57 hours! We are in Arizona, Santana!"

"I am not God," Santana said rubbing her temples, "I can't control the weather. How was I supposed to know we would have to be laid over here because of a storm?"

"When is the next flight?" Quinn asked Beth was leaning on Quinn's shoulder.

"Not for another seven hours," Rachel said.

"Well then there has to be something to do here right?" Santana asked, "I mean Phoenix is like the fifth largest city. So let's explore for a couple hours and then we will come back and fly home."

"Fine," Rachel said crossing her arms, "But if for some reason I don't make it to my own wedding I am going to kill you Lopez." And from the fire in Rachel's eyes Santana believed her.

P&R

"Well I guess I am glad I am dressing so skimpy now," Rachel grumbled, "It is freaking hot here." Beth laughed. Santana then burst into song.

_You make me so hot  
>Make me wanna drop<br>It's so ridiculous  
>I can barely stop<br>I can hardly breathe  
><em>

The other girls joined in because if there was one thing that could make them feel better it was singing.

_You make me wanna scream  
>You're so fabulous<br>You're so good to me baby, baby  
>You're so good to me baby, baby<em>

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
>And I can show you all the places you've never been<br>And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
>And I will let you do anything again and again<em>

_Now you're in, and you can't get out…_

"Hey want to get in?" A voice said and all the girls turned and saw that a car had slowed down and two men were looking at them.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said.

"How much for the Blond and the Feisty Latina? Hell how much for all of you?" One of them asked. The girls eyes went wide. Well judging from their appearance, and the fact that they were walking in the dark on the way to the Denny's a block away some might think they were for sale.

"Wait you think we are hookers?" Rachel asked and here she thought her night couldn't get any worse.

"You sure look like you are Sweetheart," The other said, "So why don't you get in here and lets see how high that pretty voice of yours can go."

"I beg your pard…" Rachel was cut off by a sound, the sound of a siren. The car took off and a police car pulled up in front of them.

"Thank goodness officer," Rachel said, "Those men thought we were…"

"Why are you ladies out in the dark like this?" The officer asked cutting her off.

"Just on our way to Denny's," Beth said trying to sound casual.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked.

"Yes we have," Rachel replied, "We were on our way to get some coffee to clear our heads. It is my bach…"

"You ladies are going to have to come with us," The officer said and then talked into his walkie talkie.

"I am going to kill you Santana." Rachel said and Santana was smart enough to look scared. A hour later the jail cell door closed in front of them.

P&R

"I don't give a flying fuck about paperwork!" Rachel heard the most wonderful voice in the world say, "My wife is sure as hell not a fucking hooker! And that is my little sister! You let them out right now! Do you have any idea who I am! Yeah, thought so. Do you watch football? Well you are in for it because the blond is Sam Evans fucking wife! And that Latina is Matt Ruthford's girlfriend! I swear if anything happened to them I am going to sue the fucking state!" The girls heard the sound of footsteps as Puck appeared looking absolutely livid. The cop opened the door and Rachel basically jumped on him.

"They didn't believe me," Rachel told him, "I said I was your fiancé and they laughed! They didn't believe Quinn either! I got fingerprinted! I am a criminal!" Rachel was sobbing now and Puck looked even madder.

"Let's go," Puck said to the other girls. He put his arm around Rachel and took Beth's hand. Quinn and Santana held hands.

"Satan…" Puck began.

"I know," Santana said, "No more parties. I was fun while it lasted though." Even Rachel couldn't help but smile. It had been unforgettable, but Rachel was glad she wasn't going to be a bachelorette anymore.

**What did you think? Probably not realistic at all, but just a story for your enjoyment! **

**I know I am a big fat liar. I promised a wedding two chapters ago, but I swear it will be next. **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing and alerting and faving and everything. I still cannot believe the response I am getting from this. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing…**

Now that the authorities had been paid off and there was no record of Santana's little stunt Rachel could finally relax. Puck had seriously scared the shit out of the Arizona Police Department. "Shouldn't they be protecting rather than accusing?" he had yelled at them. They also got the wrath of Sam and Matt, it was not pretty. Puck had always been pretty persuasive and it seemed to come in handy for more than just getting out of math class in high school. Puck threatened to sue if a word of it got out, and he had awesome lawyers. Now it was as if it never happened though Rachel was barely speaking to Santana. Finally Santana couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry okay?" Santana said as she was doing the final touches on Rachel's dress. Rachel's eyebrows went up, Santana rarely apologized. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"I know," Rachel said with a sigh, "Santana you have to remember that you won't always get bailed out every time. Things could have been really bad. Q and I might not have been able to teach again if it had gotten out."

"I'm stupid," Santana said sitting on the floor, "Your right I don't think."

"I know you don't," Rachel said putting her hand out and Santana took it and got up, "No more. We aren't kids anymore Santana." Santana nodded and Rachel hugged her. "You need to grow up Honey." Rachel said it gently, but her tone was firm. To Rachel's utter shock a tear fell down Santana's cheek. Sure Rachel was furious, but she didn't want her to cry.

"I do need to grow up," Santana said tears falling harder. Rachel hugged her again.

"I think you learned your lesson," Rachel said wiping a tear away.

"I'm so sorry," Santana said again, "I'll be good from now on."

"I have a feeling you will be," Rachel said resting her forehead on hers. Santana didn't want to lose her friends so she would do anything to make them trust her again. "Now finish up my dress. I get married in the morning."

"She cried?" Quinn asked Rachel later after Rachel told her what happened, "Not her drunk or hysterical sobs, but actually cried?" They were sitting in Quinn's house drinking wine where Rachel was spending the night as tradition not to see the bride before the wedding.

"Yeah," Rachel replied, "She was really crying. She feels really bad."

"We were in jail Rachel," Quinn reminded her. "I have kids!"

"You know Santana didn't mean too," Rachel told her, "I am still upset, but it was all covered up. If anyone breaths a word they will lose a lot of money, and it wasn't our fault. We won't lose our teachers license."

"You think I should forgive her?" Quinn asked.

"Forgive not forget," Rachel replied, "Santana loves us; you didn't see the raw pain in her eyes at the thought of losing us." Quinn sighed and got her phone out. She pressed something and held it to her ear.

"Fine come over," Quinn said into the phone, "But no wine for you."

P&R

"What if he changes his mind?" Rachel said to her bridesmaids as she paced around in her bedroom. They were having the wedding outside in their Ohio home. It was such a beautiful day and the yard was big enough so they could invite a lot of people.

"He won't change his mind," Beth said rolling her eyes, "I know my brother, he loves you." Rachel smiled.

"You look beautiful Rachel," Quinn said adjusting Rachel's veil.

"I'm scared," Rachel said her voice small.

"Why?" Quinn asked rubbing her arm.

"A part of me can't believe this is all happening," Rachel replied, "Two beautiful children, a good guy, everything is going so well, but what if it goes wrong?"

"Sweetie," Quinn said, "You will have problems, marriage isn't easy, but it is worth it. I have been married to Sam for more than a decade and I have never for a minute regretted it. Just live like you are now, but this time you will have a ring on your finger. Fight for each other, and everything will be fine." Rachel hugged her.

"Thanks Q," Rachel said, "What if I trip and fall?" Rachel didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of everyone.

"The thing is Rachel, now there will be someone to catch you every time." Quinn said and Rachel hugged her again her fear gone.

P&R

Puck stood at the alter watching as his sister and Noah walked down the aisle coming first. Beth grinned at her older brother and Noah was smirked in very Puckerman like fashion, but his eyes were sparkling with excitement. Santana and Matt came next wearing red as all the bridesmaid's dresses were. It was the only color that looked good on all of them. She winked at Puck and stood on Rachel's side. Next were Ken and Barbie in all their blond glory Sam stood next to Puck as his best man and Quinn took her place. Puck's stomach started to dance. Rachel was next.

She didn't disappoint. Rachel glowed as her father's walked her down the aisle. She had never looked more beautiful than she did at this moment. Puck must have been in a trance because before he knew it he was taking Rachel's hands. She smiled at him and he could tell she was as nervous as he was. Puck rubbed his thumb back and forth across her soft hands. Puck found it hard to believe Rachel was called man hands in high school. Not taking their eyes off each other the rabbi began to speak.

P&R

"Okay maid of honor number two here," Santana said standing, "So I would like to say that I have known Rachel since we were babies and we have been best friends ever since, but that isn't the case. I wasn't very nice to her back then, and I had no idea how much I would love her now." Rachel's eyes watered. "Rachel is my girl, and wouldn't trust her with just anyone. So I am trusting you Puckerman to take care of her, and if you don't…"

"Yes, you will go Lima Heights on my ass," Puck finished and everyone laughed.

"To the bride and groom!" Santana called out and everyone raised their glasses.

Puck spun Rachel around the dance floor and she laughed. She never knew he was that good of a dancer, but his years on Vocal Adrenaline must have made him into one. Rachel remembered how they were like machines and still are from when she helped out in her mother's class. Only a couple times of course. New Directions would always been number one in her heart. She looked over at Finn dancing with Beth, now there is an example of a bad dancer. Finn was a good singer, but he couldn't dance at all.

Rachel sometimes wondered what it would have been like if Puck had been in their club too. They would have looked really good dancing together and maybe her toes wouldn't have been so bruised. Would they have been a couple or would she have been with Finn still? Who knows but Rachel bet that they probably would have made out a couple of times on her bed regardless.

"What are you thinking about?" Puck asked.

"What it would have been like if you have been in New Directions," Rachel replied.

"I don't know, it was cool to be in Vocal Adrenaline, and it didn't seem like being in your Glee Club was very high on the social ladder." Puck said as they continued dancing.

"Finn, Mike, and Sam were in it and they played football Santana, Brittney, and Quinn were cheerleaders," Rachel pointed out, "Trust me you would have joined."

"How are you so sure?" Puck asked.

"For me," Rachel said smirking, "I was the dorky, geeky, cute Jew, and I bet you would have made it your mission in high school to get into my pants."

"We are a couple of hot looking Jews," Puck said with a shrug, "It's natural." Rachel laughed and rested her head on his chest.

P&R

"Why are you even bothering to pack clothes?" Santana asked as she and Quinn watched Rachel getting her stuff together. Since Puck had taken her all over already for the tour they were doing something she always wanted to do, spend the night in the Plaza Hotel in New York. Whenever they went there they always stayed at Puck's apartment. Now out of all the places Rachel had seen New York is still number one for her (but there were some very close seconds).

"Oh stop," Rachel rolling her eyes, "And anyway a lot of this stuff is all the gifts you have me at my bachelorette party, and a couple things I picked up. This might be our last time alone for a long time."

"So all is left is for you to get married Santana," Quinn said grinning when Santana paled slightly. "Any news on that front?"

"Matt and I have a good thing going we live together and are exclusive, but a wife and kids isn't really the life I envisioned. It does seem kind of nice I guess." Quinn and Rachel smirked, "Oh shut it."

"Puck suggested "Lucy" for a girl's name," Rachel said with a shrug Santana however glared.

"Why Lucy?" Quinn asked.

"Short for Lucifer," Santana answered, "Oh is he going to get it. Lucy is a cute name though."

P&R

While on the plane Rachel found herself staring at her driver's license. It now said _Rachel_ _Puckerman. _It was still hard to believe that was her name now. Her eyes wandered to her left hand when a wedding band now proudly stood. She glanced at Puck who was asleep and her eyes found his ring too. Puck, her husband. She had a husband. Rachel Berry who people said she should be sterilized in high school (Quinn pre Sam) had a husband. A famous husband. A famous, hot, rich, and kindhearted husband. Who could also be ass, but she loved him anyway.

"Holy crap," Rachel said as Puck carried her into their room, "We stayed in some in places, but wow." Puck nodded not even noticing that he was still carrying Rachel as they wandered around. The girl was so tiny.

"I know," Puck said with wide eyes, fame hadn't completely fazed him. "So it has like six bedrooms and seven bathrooms which I don't get, and I think I heard something about a wine cellar?"

"A library too!" Rachel said.

"Not big on reading Babe," Puck said and Rachel rolled her eyes. "So do you want to have sex in one of the showers or on one of the beds? Kitchen counter works for me too."

"Why don't we just try them all?" Rachel said smiling.

P&R

"We should get married more often," Puck said out of breath as he rolled so he was lying next to Rachel on bed.

"Why?" Rachel asked equally as breathless.

"I don't think I have ever had this much sex in my life, damn." Puck said grinning. Rachel smacked his chest. "I was paying you a compliment."

"Uh huh," Rachel said with a yawn, "Well as great as it was I'm tired Honey. Gonna let me sleep?"

"Yeah, you wore the Puckertone out," Puck said and Rachel was too tired to comment. Sure they had slept in the same bed for months, but it felt different. Rachel used Puck as a pillow and was asleep within minutes.

As fun as the honeymoon was, all they really wanted to do was get back to their kids. When they walked into their Ohio house where Beth was babysitting they walked into Noah's room first and saw that little Melody was sound asleep next to him. Rachel put her hand on her heart. She felt Puck put his arm around her and Rachel leaned on his chest. This was what it was all about, not fame or money. It was about family and love. Rachel couldn't believe she had found everything she didn't know she was looking for. Sure Broadway had been her dream, but dreams change. Everything she needed was right here, her husband's arm around her as they watched their children sleep.

"Holy crap," Noah said opening his eyes and seeing his parents watching him, "Jeez give me a heart attack why don't ya? Whatcha looking at?"

**What did you think? I know pure fluff…**

**Okay next to last chapter…**

**Thank you all for your reviews and alerts and faving and reading! It has been amazing and overwhelming! **


	20. Moments

**I own nothing...**

"I can't believe you dragged me here!" Rachel whisper shouted to her husband.

"A...Baby you don't drag people to the Grammys," Puck said trying to keep the smile on face as he smiled for the cameras.

"I can't see my feet," Rachel said through clenched teeth. Puck looked down at her stomach that was carrying their third child. Melody was two and Noah was now eleven. Noah wished for a brother now and he was getting his wish. In less than a month Nathan Jack Daniel Puckerman or Baby Puckerman 3.0 was going to come into the world. They wanted to go with "N" names now. Following in the footsteps of the Evans lot. Plus Rachel promised Puck he could name the baby this time. She couldn't really say anything considering she had chosen Melody Santana Evane Puckerman. So Nathan Jack Daniel Puckerman it was.

"You look hot baby," Puck said and Rachel rolled her eyes. Oh no here was another red-carpet interviewer who was going to talk about her baby.

"Wow, you are so big!" She said to Rachel and Puck winced inwardly.

"I am at a little over eight months," Rachel said managing to keep a smile on her face.

"So this is child number 3 for you?" She asked.

"Yes," Puck answered, "We are having another boy."

"Your other son is ten?" She said.

"Eleven actually." Rachel politely corrected her, "He is really excited to be a big brother again."

"Well congratulations," She said.

"So for your new album your wife did some back-up tracks correct?" She asked.

"Yes," Puck said, "Rachel is singing back-up on three of the songs and we did another duet. It should be out in another month." As they made their way into the award show Rachel grabbed Puck's arm stopping him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well of course our kid would want to make an entrance," Rachel said and winced in pain.

"Holy crap, now?" Puck said with wide eyes.

"Only your kid Puck," Rachel said squeezing his hand, "Only your kid would decide he would want to be born the night when you are nominated for three awards!"

"Lets go Baby Puckerman," Puck said and got out his phone.

"Satan?" He said and then listened for a moment, "Yep, I know only my kid."

P&R

Rachel Puckerman sat on a bench in Central Park watching her kids play. Noah had even decided to join them and was pushing four year old Nate on the swings while Melody was swinging in the spot next to them. She knew someone had taken a picture of them. They were Noah Puckerman's kids, but Rachel woundn't think about that now. She wasn't going to let anything ruin this perfect moment.

"Mom watch how high I can go!" Nate called out and Rachel smiled.

"I am watching Sweetie," Rachel called back. Melody waved and Rachel waved back. She felt someone sit next to her and kiss her cheek.

"Hey Baby," Puck said.

"Dad I am going really high!" Nate yelled and Puck grinned.

"Just be carefully Buddy," Puck said. Melody jumped of the swing landing perfectly and just as graceful as her mother. Melody danced over to them. Because Mel didn't walk anywhere, she danced. She sat in between her parents as they watched her brothers play. A perfect moment. Rachel's life was now full of them.

P&R

Rachel had her hand to her heart as she looked at her son. He looked so handsome and just like his father had on this day. The same grin, the same light in his eyes. Rachel felt Puck put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. He handed her a tissue. The music started and everyone stood up. Quinn grabbed her hand and they watched as Sam walked Sarah Evans soon-to-be Puckerman down the aisle. Her baby boy was getting married. Sharon was standing as the maid of honor and Noah's friend Damon and ten year old Nathan were standing up there with him. Rachel wiped away a tear as Sam kissed Sarah's cheek and put her hand in Noah's.

"Take care of her," Sam said softly and Noah nodded. Sam couldn't help it and hugged Noah quickly before taking his place next to his wife.

"I can't believe our kids are getting married," Quinn whispered.

"They aren't surprised at all," Rachel said looking at her, "Some people just know at nine, right?" Quinn smiled.

Rachel was dancing with her oldest son at the reception. He was so much taller then her now. So grown up and married. Noah even had his first album coming out soon.

"Remember when it was just us?" Noah said and Rachel smiled.

"Feels like a lifetime ago," Rachel said.

"Yeah, then I got a Dad and two siblings all within five years," Noah said as he spun his Mom around. Rachel looked over at Mel who was dancing with Puck. Sam twirled Sarah around while Quinn danced with Sawyer. Santana was dancing with her husband Matt while their daughter Lucy (yes she did take Puck's suggestion) danced with Cory Hudson.

"Thanks," Noah said suddenly.

"For what?" Rachel asked.

"Being a good Mom," Noah replied, "I know it was hard doing it by yourself and I wasn't the easiest kid to handle. I know you had to give up a lot."

"I wouldn't have traded you for all the Tonys in the world Noah Puckerman," Rachel said putting her hand on his cheek, "You were worth every crazy moment." Noah smiled and Rachel held him tight.

P&R

"You okay Baby?" Puck asked his wife of ten years later that night. They had tearfully said goodbye as Noah and Sarah Puckerman left to go on their honeymoon. Noah was living in LA now and had been as soon as he graduated high school, but now he seemed even more far away.

"My Baby Boy just got married today," Rachel said talking more to herself. "I knew he was grown up, but married? When did he get that old? Seems only yesterday Noah was creating havoc on the playground."

"Time flys I guess," Puck said sitting down next to her.

"Pretty soon Melody will be gone and then Nate and then I am left with just you," Rachel said tearing up again.

"Thanks," Puck said slightly offended.

"Not what I meant," Rachel said, "I meant that they are my babies and are growing up so fast Melody even has a b..." Rachel stopped herself.

"Melody has a what?" Puck asked and Rachel kissed him before he could push the subject further. After today Rachel wasn't ready to drop that bomb on him.

P&R

"Mel," The boy said as a sixteen year old Melody Puckerman kissed his neck. "Your parents will be here soon."

"Soon doesn't mean _now_," Mel said smirking and the boy rolled his eyes.

"I would like to live and be your boyfriend and not be killed by your father," He said.

"Sawyer," Melody said sitting up, "My Dad loves you, you are his godson."

"I know," Sawyer said leaning up on his elbows, "That makes it worse, he trusts me and trusts that I won't violate his daughter." Melody was sitting on his lap facing him. "Do you know what he said to me when we started dating? He told me he loved me. Puck went on to say that I am his only godson and that he loves me. That is worse then telling me he would beat the crap out of me if I hurt or was corrupting you." Melody hid her laughter, that _was_ worse.

"I am Puckerman if anything I am corrupting and violating you," Melody said smirking. "You are an Evans remember? You are all so sweet even looking at you can give someone a cavity."

"Thanks Mel," Sawyer said with a sigh, "Now I feel like a sissy."

"Oh yes the star quarterback is a big sissy," Melody said kissing his cheek, "It just makes the girls love you more. Hot body and a heart." But Sawyer had been hers from the moment she was born, and Puckerman's were pretty possessive. No chick was getting her hands on him. Or his glass cutting abs.

"I just don't want to get killed by your father or your brother," Sawyer said, "Your Dad is _Noah_ _Puckerman_, and your brother is _Noah Puckerman_ both big guys and Grammy winners. They are family and I love them, but they are both pretty intimidating."

"Can you please stop talking about my Dad now?" Mel said getting irritated, "You are kind of ruining the mood Baby."

"Fine you pulled my arm, lets make out more," Sawyer said grinning and Melody grabbed his face and kissed him while Sawyer leaned back so she was on top of him. After a couple moments they heard,

"What the hell!" Noah "Puck" Puckerman said as he was greeted with the sight of his little girl on top of her boyfriend.

"Holy crap," Melody Puckerman said.

_**The End**_

**So that is it! I hoped you liked it!**

**Thank you all so much for the overwhelming reviews and support for writing this story. I was scared to write Puckleberry but you all took my fears away!**

**I am amazed at the response still. Thanks for sticking with it to the end and you all rock! **

**peacefulvillage **


End file.
